Handmaiden
by xMakaix
Summary: Handmaidens, no matter which planet or species they hail from, are well renowned for their loyalty.
1. Communications

The people of Naboo were scared, frightened. They looked up to the Queen to make the decision that would either make or break the planet. It's how we all felt. Queen Amidala didn't want to make the decision that would lead us to war, but I'm afraid that it is bound to happen.

I stood to the right of my Queen, not far behind her. I'm her immediate hand, since I'm the oldest. Sabé is to her left, the Queen's decoy if it ever came down to it. Queen Amidala contacted the Viceroy of the Trade Federation.

"At last we are getting results. Again you come before us, your highness," the Viceroy, Nute Gunray, says.

"You will not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy," Queen Amidala replies curtly. "Your trade boycott of our planet has ended."

"I was not aware of such failure," Gunray says snidely.

"I have word that the Chancellor's ambassadors are with you now, and that you have been commanded to reach a settlement."

"I know nothing of any ambassadors. You must be _mistaken_."

"Beware, Viceroy. The Federation has gone too far this time."

"We would never do anything without the approval of the Senate," Gunray lies. "You assume too much."

"We will see," Padmé tells him before ending the transmition. Sabé and I take our respective seats behind our Queen, wondering what she'll do next.

The Queen then contacted Senator Palpatine. She told him what the Viceroy had told her. "Negotiations haven't started because the ambassadors aren't there," Palpatine repeats. "How could that be true? I have assurances from the Chancellor. His ambassadors did arrive." And then the communications disruption happened. The hologram twitched and flickered as the senator's voice deepened and cut out. Sabé and I sit forward in our seats.

"Senator Palpatine," Padmé calls out as the transmition ended. She looked to Captain Panaka. "What's happened?"

"Check the transmition generator," Panaka tells one of the guards.

"A communications disruption can mean only one thing, invasion," Governor Bibble announces.

"The federation would not dare go that far," Queen Amidala replies.

"The Senate would revoke their trade franchise," Panaka tells him. "They'd be finished."

"Then we must continue to rely on negotiation," Amidala suggests.

"Negotiation? We've lost all communications!" Bibble exclaims. "And where are the chancellor's ambassadors?"

Captain Panaka steps forward, towards the Queen. "This is a dangerous situation, your highness. Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle hardened federation army," he tells her.

"I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war," Padmé says, leaving no room for argument. The Queen's word is law.

Myself and the Queen's other handmaidens brought Padmé to the Queen's private quarters. Queen Padmé Amidala changed out of her royal attire and donned handmaiden's clothes, taking the role of Padmé Naberrie, instead of using her regal name of Amidala. Sabé was now wearing Padmé's clothes, becoming the Queen.

Rabé did Sabé's hair while I did her makeup. Eirtaé, the only blonde handmaiden, tended to Padmé, making sure the clothing was straightened out, her hair was pulled back correctly, and the makeup was all off. It was tedious work and none of us liked it. The other handmaidens cleaned up and made sure no one walked through the door. The only ones who were allowed to know about the switch are Captain Panaka and us. Not even Governor Bibble.

Padmé instructed Sabé to not sign the treaty that the Viceroy would have her sign. Despite the brave face our Queen put on, I knew she was scared. Padmé would never show it though. As Queen she needed to be fearless in times of need. She needed to protect her people, and to do that she needed to not show emotion. Sabé had learned to do just that. We all did.

As the oldest of the handmaidens at twenty, Padmé often looked to me for the occasional guidance or reassurance since she is only fourteen. No matter how mature she is, she's still a child. That's precisely what I did and what I am here for.

"Milady, we will follow you anywhere," I tell her, my eyes softened. "We are your sisters, your friends, your closest allies, and we trust your judgement."

"Thank you, Cattleya," Padmé replies and we leave the room, Sabé first, with me to her right and Padmé to her left.


	2. Invaded and Rescued

The Viceroy of the Trade Federation stormed the city with their army. We surrendered so as to assure no direct harm will come to our people besides the starvation that will most likely happen.

We-the Viceroy, the Deputy Viceroy Rune Haako, some battle droids, us handmaidens, Queen "Amidala", Captain Panaka, Governor Bibble, and other guards-descend the stair case to the main hall.

"How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" Governor Bibble asks the Viceroy.

"The Queen and I will sign a treaty to legalize our occupation here," Nute Gunray replies. "I have assurances it will be ratified by the Senate."

"I will not cooperate," Sabé replies as the Queen.

"Now, now, your highness," Gunray starts. "In time the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view." We stop and he turns to a yellow painted droid. "Commander."

"Yes, sir," the droid says.

"Process them," Gunray commands.

"Captain, take them to camp four," the Commander droid tells the Captain, which is painted dark red.

"Roger, roger," the droid Captain replied. The droid walked down the stairs and we skirted around the Viceroy, following the battle droids.

We walked out of the palace. As we walked through the streets of Theed, I saw groups of people being herded off in different direction, all looking miserable. As we were about to walk under a walkway, two people jump from it while another had gotten it's leg stuck and fell. The two that landed on their feet attack the droids with lightsabers, undoubtedly Jedi. The droids were quickly disposed of.

The older of the two Jedi was male, had lond brown hair that was tied back, and was obviously the Master while the younger one, also male, had short brown hair, a Padawan braid, and looked to be not much older than me.

"We should leave the streets, your highness," the Master Jedi tells Sabé. Bibble quickly got to work in nudging her gently to the side.

Captain Panaka commanded the other guards to grab the weapons of the fallen droids. We all went to the back alley way to get out of plain view. We stopped in front of the Jedi Master.

"We're ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor," he tells us.

"Your negotiations seemed to have failed, ambassador," Bibble rudely says.

"The negotiations never took place," the Jedi corrects. "It's urgent we make contact with the republic."

"They've knocked out all our communications," Panaka tells him.

"Do you have transports?" the Jedi asks.

"In the main hanger. This way," Captain Panaka points behind the Master. We then followed.

It didn't take long to get there. When we did we all saw that captured pilots sitting on the floor, surrounded by battle droids. And I realise that the third companion of the Master and apprentice is a Gungan.

"There are too many of them," Panaka tells the Jedi.

The older of the two takes one look and says, "Won't be a problem." He turns to Sabé. "Your highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

"Thank you ambassador, but my place is with my people," she replies.

"They will kill you if you stay."

"They wouldn't dare," Bibble cuts in.

Panaka takes a more reasonable approach, but is still stiff about it. "They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her."

"There is something else behind all this, your highness. There's no logic in the federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you," the Jedi Master tries to reason with the 'Queen'.

"Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us," Bibble says. "Senator Palpatine will need your help."

"Either choice presents great danger," Sabé announces and looks to her left at Padmé. "To us all."

"We are brave, your highness," Padmé tells Sabé, discretely telling her to go to Coruscant.

"If you are to leave, your highness, it must be now," the Jedi tells her.

"Then I will plead our case to the Senate," Sabé proclaims. "Be careful, Governor." We then follow them out, towards the ship.

The two Jedi walk confidently out, in front of us, without a hitch in their step. Some of the handmaidens stay behind with Governor Bibble. Only Padmé, Rabé, Eirtaé, and I going.

"We'll need to free those pilots," Captain Panaka says, gesturing to them.

"I'll deal with that," the Padawan tells him, and walks away from the group.

"Halt," the droid Commander tells us, putting his hand up to stop us from continuing towards the ship.

"I'm ambassador to the Supreme Chancellor. I'm taking these people to Coruscant," the Jedi Master tells the droid, not missing a beat.

"Where are you taking them?" the droid inquires.

"To Coruscant," the Consular Jedi repeats.

"To Coruscant. Uh. . . that doesn't compute. Uh, wait, uh. . . you're under arrest!" the droid finally exclaims after being confused by the Jedi. He then slices the droid in half, surprising the other droids. At that moment I noticed that the Padawan had begun slicing the other droids as well.

Captain Panaka commanded us to move and we hurried onto the ship. Pilots that were freed from the apprentice not only ran from the hall, but some also followed us onto the ship.

The Captain made quick work to get the ship up and out while the rest of us went to the main part of the ship. The Jedi went to the cockpit. We felt the ship get hit a few times and heard an alarm go off. When we continued and no more hits were felt, I knew we were free, at least for now.


	3. Tatooine

Not long after we were away from Naboo, Captain Panaka entered the throne room with the two Jedi and a grumy astromech droid.

"An extremely well put together little droid, your highness," Captain Panaka praises. "Without a doubt, it saved the ship as well as our lives."

"It is to be commended," Sabé notes. "What is it's number?"

Captain Panaka reads the number aloud, "R2-D2, your highness." I smile as the droid beeps and whistles a few times.

"Thank you, R2-D2. Padmé, clean up this droid as best you can. It deserves our gratitude," Sabé says. Padmé walks over to the droid and stands by it. "Continue, Captain." The Captain looks to the Jedi.

"Your highness," Qui-Gon Jinn, as I've come to learn, begins, stepping forward. "With your permission we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It's in a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation."

Captain Panaka didn't look happy. "I do not agree with the Jedi on this," he informs her.

"You must trust my judgement, your highness."

They are then excused to bring us there. I go with Padmé and the droid and help her clean it. Both of us crouch down and scrub the dirt and grime off of him.

"Cattleya, you don't have to help me with this," Padmé says quietly seeing as two pilots were twenty feet away.

"This is the job of a servant," I reply.

"Which I currently am," Padmé reminds me.

"You will never be a servant, Padmé," I tell her. "You are the Queen of Naboo, as you will always be in the eyes of the people and those closest to you. You will always be considered Naboo royalty."

"Thank you for your kind words, but for now I am Padmé Naberrie, handmaiden and protector of Queen Amidala."

"You're lucky most don't know the first name of the Queen." Padmé chuckles a little at my statement before swatting my hands away from the R2 unit.

"Go explore the ship, Cattleya. That is an order."

"I thought you said you are a humble handmaiden?" I joke. She rolls her eyes at me, but has a smile on her face. I abide by milady's order and rise from the ground. "If you need anything-"

"I'll call," she finishes. I nod my head and exit the room just as the Gungan, Jar Jar Binks, enters the room. I bow my head as I walk past, but don't stop.

After wandering the ship for a little bit, I eventually reach the cockpit where the pilot, Captain Panaka, and the two Jedi are located. The other pilots that escaped with us were serving as mechanics, checking out parts of the ship, seeing if they can make it last longer.

The Captain sees me walk in and immediately stands and walks toward me. Once he stands in front of me he asks, "Does the Queen need something?"

"No," I reassure him. "She told me to explore the ship, undoubtedly so I would stop fussing over her wellbeing."

He grins at my statement, and says, "Sounds like her highness."

"That's it, Tatoonie," pilot Ric Olié announces, and I gaze out the window at the yellowish planet ahead of us.

"There's a settlement," the Padawan said. His master looks over his shoulder at the screen he was looking at.

"Land near the outskirts," Qui-Gon instructs the pilot. "We don't want to attract attention."

"I don't like this," Panaka utters under his breath.

"I don't believe any of us do, Captain," I tell him. Qui-Gon Jinn leaves the cockpit to change into more suitable clothing for not only the desert, but also for blending in with the locals.


	4. The Padawan

Shortly after landing I see Padmé dressed in desert clothes as well. "You're going?" I ask as she walks by with Captain Panaka.

"Yes," she replies. "I'm curious."

"Stay out of trouble," I tell her.

"You know how it is for me." She continues walking followed closely behind by Panaka.

"Sadly, I do," I murmur as they are out of ear shot. Having already checked on Sabé, I had nothing to do, so I continue walking aimlessly around the ship. Soon I come to find the Jedi apprentice fiddling with part of the ship, what I believe to be the hyperdrive generator.

I stop for a moment, unsure of what to do, although I have no idea why I'm unsure. Despite my age, maturity, and occupation, I've never been very good with people whom I don't know. Padmé and the other handmaidens got me to open up. I'm still awkward around Captain Panaka and have never exactly spoken to anyone else unless it has been to ask them to get something for the Queen.

"You can come on out," the Padawan says abruptly, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I don't bite."

I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks before I silently chided myself for many things. For one, letting myself get so lost in thought that I just stand there hiding. Two, for letting myself even blush. I step forward, wondering how he even knew I was there.

He looks up at me, his blue eyes meeting my brown ones. "You're worried," he states. My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Jedi trick. The force allows me to feel basic emotions. You're worried, scared, and confused. It also allows me to tell when someone or something is near."

"That must come in handy," I suggest walking forward more. I turn my gaze to the generator.

"The whole thing is shot. We need a replacement," he tells me.

"So why are you still messing with it?" I inquire.

"To see if I can salvage any of it for other damaged areas of the ship."

He didn't say anything else, and I studied him. The man was tall, had fair skin, pale blue eyes, and broad shoulders. He looked any bit as Jedi Knight as his master did. I noticed the displeasure and irritation behind his stoic expression.

"You're irritated," I state as bluntly as he did when he revealed my feelings.

"Jedi don't always like every assignment we get sent on."

"What don't you like about this one?"

"I've never cared for the Trade Federation," he confides. "They are power hungry, yet cowardly. Something feels off about their ploy on Naboo."

"Maybe it's the new Viceroy?"

"No, it's something else," the Padawan says surely. The corners of my mouth twitch up in amusement of his unwavering confidence. He obviously noticed but made no move to point it out. "What's your name?"

"Cattleya Aput."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi." He bows his head in respect, and I curtsy. "You seem quite a bit older than the Queen's other servants."

"That's because I am. While the Queen is fourteen, I am twenty. Not only was I trained to protect her highness, but also to be someone she could confide in, like an older sibling. If she needs help, I'm there for her. If she needs advice, I aid in that too. My age lends me more experience than the others, but also lets me stay close to her side as a handmaiden. What about you? How long do Jedi stay at the rank of Padawan learner before advancing to Knight?"

"It takes quite a bit of time. First we start as younglings, Jedi Initiates, around the age of three. We learn the ways of the force and of many different cultures thoughout the galaxy. Around adolescence we participate in the Initiate Trials to see if we would continue on to become a Padawan or not. If we passed and a Knight or Master chose us, then we would become their apprentice, learning their beliefs, going on missions with them.

"We usually stay with our masters for about a decade, but there is no set time. We are at the rank of Padawan until the Master sees fit that we are ready for the Trials or simply they have taught us all they could. If we pass the trials, the Council grants us Knighthood."

"That's quite a lot," I presume.

"It's tedious and hard work, but worth it," Obi-Wan proclaims.

"I can imagine," I utter. "Jedi Knight. That is a high honor."

"I believe so."


	5. Worry

The Padawan intrigues me, to say the least, but I would never act on that interest. I barely even know what had caught my attention. Maybe it was the fact that I do not ever spend time with others, especially none of the opposite sex. Or it could be that I have never encountered a Padawan.

Not long after leaving Obi Wan's presence a message was received from Naboo. Captain Panaka and Kenobi were called into the throne room to hear the message. Once everyone was accounted for, the message was played.

It was a transmission from Governor Bibble. "The death toll is catastrophic," the projection relays. My heart drops at the revelation. "We must bow to their wishes. You must contact me." The figure of Bibble flickered before it ends.

"It's a trick," Obi Wan says as he stands. "Send no reply. Send no transmissions of any kind." Without another word, he walks out of the room. I have no doubt that it was sent as bait, but what if the information is true? That people are dying? I can not bare the thought of my own people dying because of others.

By the next day I still haven't had much contact with the actual Queen nor the Padawan. I am all right with it though. I know Padmé is safe with the Jedi Master protecting her. They may not be aware of her status as Queen of Naboo, but there is no doubt in my mind that he would not allow her to get hurt otherwise.

While strolling through the ship, I came across Kenobi again. He was seated with his arms on his knees and his head in his palms. Walking closer, I speak up and ask, "Is everything all right?"

He brings his head up to look at me and I stay in my spot, gazing right back. Casting me a small smile, he replies, "I'm worried about my master. What's drawn you to wandering?"

I grin. "The others would say it's because I constantly ache for something interesting to happen."

"And you?" he inquires.

"I'd have to agree with them." He chuckles a little, a sound that is good to hear in this time of loss. We continue about our merry way, doing whatever is needed.

Most do not realize just how much the title of 'handmaiden' enatils. Sabé is more scared than the rest of us. She is afraid that Padmé will not stay safe. She's afraid for the people of Naboo. The others feel the same pressure, but not as much as the Queen's decoy, especially since we do not have contact with Padmé at the moment.

It isn't until the day after the next that the Queen returned from her trip into the settlement. When they arrived at the ship with the parts, Rabé and I were the ones who greeted them. We also greeted Padmé with a hug. Then we carried the supplies on board. But as I walked out of the ship to continue the job, I notice Qui-Gon riding away.

Turning to the Padwan, I ask, "Where is he going?"

Obi Wan turns at the sound of my voice. "He's off to fetch the boy responsible for getting us these parts," he tells me. "Do not worry, he says he'll return soon. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get to work on fixing the hyperdrive." We nod to each other before he walks back on board, and I continue to carry supplies in with a few of the pilots and Rabé.


	6. Coruscant

True to his word, the Jedi Master returns soon with a young boy. Much to everyone's dismay, they're not alone. The boy races onto the ship as Padmé, Captain Panaka, and I are talking in the main hallway.

The blond boy is disheveled and clearly out of breath. "Qui-Gon's in trouble. He says to take off, now!" he exclaims.

As Captain Panaka gives him a questioning look, Padmé looks shocked. I immediately knew this was the boy who helped them. I ran to the cockpit, followed by the others.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble," I announce the moment I see Obi-Wan.

He moves over to the pilot, gazing out the window. "Over there," he points. "Fly low." The pilot starts up the ship. I see a small cloud of smoke barely cloaking Qui-Gon and a dark figure. The green and red lightsabers clashing visibly through the haze.

Ric Olie flies low, the ramp still down so Qui-Gon can jump on. Not long after, the stars streak past as we enter hyperspace. I leave the cockpit and go to find Rabé.

Hours later the ship lands on a platform on Coruscant. The Jedi are the first to descend the ramp, followed by the kid, Anakin and Jar Jar. They bow before Chancellor Valorum and Senator Palpatine. Captain Panaka was followed by Sabé, whom was followed by us handmaidens dressed in sunset orange outfits.

Palpatine bows before the Queen. "It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty. With the communications breakdown, we've been very concerned. I'm anxious to hear your report on the situation. May I present, Supreme Chancellor Valorum," he introduces.

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Jar Jar, and Anakin stood off to the side. I made eye contact with the Padawan, and I sent him a small smile. The corners of his mouth subtly twitched up.

"Welcome, Your Highness," Valorum greets. "It is an honor to finally meet you in person."

"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor," Sabé replies. We all follow as the Chancellor and the queen begin to walk.

"I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position."

"I'm grateful for your concern, Chancellor."

The senator then began to lead us away. "There is a question of procedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it," he explaines. We climb onto a taxi and head to where we'll be staying.


	7. Our Only Options

Padmé and Sabé switched places again since we are in Coruscant. Padmé, in her regal clothes sits on a couch in Palpatine's quarters. I stood behind her to her right while Eirtaé stood to her left. Sabé and Rabé were off preparing the Queen's quarters.

Palpatine is pacing back and forth in front of the Queen, explaining things, and Captain Panaka enters. "The Republic is not what it once was," the senator says. "The Senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates who are only looking out for themselves. There is no interest in the common good. No civility, only politics. I must be frank, Your Majesty, there is little chance the Senate will act on the invasion."

Padmé didn't have it. "Chancellor Valorum seems to think there is hope," she counters.

"If I may say so, Your Majesty, the Chancellor has little real power. He is mired down by baseless accusations of corruption. A manufactured scandal surrounds him. The bureaucrats are in charge now."

"What options have we?" Queen Amidala asks.

"Our best choice will be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor. One who could control the bureaucrats and give us justice. You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum," Palpatine suggests.

"He has been our strongest supporter."

"Our only other choice would be to submit a plea to the courts."

"The courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate. Our people are dying, Senator." One could slightly hear the pleading hidden in her voice. "We must do something quickly to stop the Federation."

"To be realistic, Your Majesty, I'd say we're going to have to accept Federation control for the time being." How can he even say that?

"That is something I cannot do," Padmé tells him sternly.

Later, we were in Padmé's quarters. Eirtaé and I were organizing the Queen's clothing to get her ready for the Senate debate. Rabé greeted someone. Looking up, I realize it is simply Anakin.

"I'm sorry, Ani," I hear Rabé say. "But Padmé is not here right now."

"Who is it?" the Queen asks, walking to the wide doorway.

"Anakin Skywalker, to see Padmé, Your Highness," Rabé tells hers. Anakin bows once he sees her.

"I've sent Padmé on an errand," Padmé lies since he doesn't know she's the Queen.

"I'm on my way to the Jedi temple to start my training, I hope," the boy explains. Padmé doesn't say anything so he continues. "I may never see her again, so I just wanted to say goodbye."

"We will tell her for you," Amidala assures him. "We are sure her heart goes with you."

Anakin bows again and replies, "Thank you, Your Highness." The Queen walks away without another word, and Rabé shows the young boy out. He's smitten with her, that much is obvious.

Once in the Senate chambers, I realize just how many systems there are. Thousands of senators and their aides sit in the circular assembly area. Chancellor Valorum sits in an elevated area in the center. The Queen, Rabé, and I are seated with Senator Palpatine and Captain Panaka in the Naboo congressional box.

"The Chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo," Chancellor Valorum announces.

The platform floats towards the center. Palpatine stands and addresses the crowd. "Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate, a tragedy has occured which started right here with the taxation, and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation."

A second box floats to the center of the Senate. The senator of the Trade Federation, Lott Dod, stands. "This is outrageous!" he exclaims. "I object to the Senator's statements!"

"The Chair does not recognize the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time," Valorum states. The Federation delegates reluctantly move back to their place.

"To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, recently elected ruler of Naboo, to speak on our behalf," Palpatine introduces.

The Queen stands and steps forward as the senator takes his seat. "Honorable representatives of the Republic, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by the droid armies of the Trade-"

She is cut off by Lott Dod, who brought his platform forward yet again. "I object! There is no proof! This is incredible. We recommend a commision be sent to Naboo to assertain the truth."

A third box, Malastare, moves forward. "The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commision must be appointed," Aks Moe, the Malastare ambassador says.

"The point," Valorum begins. He then confers with his aides. Palpatine whispers something to Padmé. "The point is conceded. Will you defer your motion to allow a commision to explore the validity of your accusation?"

"I will not defer," Queen Amidala replies angrily but composed. "I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now." The crowd began to murmur. "I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a commitee. If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a 'vote of no confidence' in Chancellor Valorum's leadership."

That simple statement causes an uproar in the assembly. Valorum is stunned and takes a seat. His Vice Chair, Mas Amedda, takes over. "Order! We shall have order!" he proclaims.

The hall quieted and another voice spoke. "Alderaan seconds the motion for a 'vote of no confidence' in Chancellor Valorum," Prince Bail Organa says.

The assembly began to chant, "Vote now! Vote now!" We are then told that the vote will begin tomorrow.


	8. The Return and Uncovery

The Queen rushes into the room followed by Sabé and Eirtaé. Rabé and I stand quickly, wondering what's causing this rush after she was just discussing with Senator Palpatine. "What is wrong, Your Highness?" I ask, concerned.

"I have decided to return to Naboo," Padmé replies. Sabé and Eirtaé start to pack her things and Rabé helps them.

"Your Majesty," I begin. "Do you really think it is such a good idea?"

She glances to the ground as if not sure herself. "Cattleya, I must go back. Our people are starving. I will await the same fate as them. I've already told Captain Panaka to ready the ship."

"I hope you know what you are doing," I tell her.

"I hope as well," she says honestly. "But Jar Jar told me of the Gungan army. We might be able to pull through this yet."

I grin, knowing there had to be a concrete reason on going back to Naboo under these circumstances. I then aid the other handmaidens in packing all our things.

Once we are ready, we head to the platform. Captain Panaka walks with us towards the ship and Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master bows to the Queen and says, "Your Majesty, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you."

"I welcome your help," Padmé tells him as he leads us to the ship. "Senator Palpatine fears that the Federation means to destroy me."

"I assure you, I will not let that happen." We ascend the ramp as we hear Jar Jar shout his praise for going home.

Sabé and I stand behind the Queen as she talks with Qui-Gon and Panaka. Obi-Wan, Jar Jar, and two guards are also in the room. Eirtaé and Rabé stand on either side of the door.

"As soon as we land the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty," Captain Panaka says to Padmé.

"I agree," Qui-Gon cuts in gravely. "I'm not sure what you wish to accomplish by this."

"I will take back what's ours," Padmé explains.

"There are too few of us, You Highness," Panaka tells her. "We have no army."

"And I can only protect you," Qui-Gon adds. "I can't fight a war for you."

"Jar Jar Binks," the Queen states, getting the Gungan's attention.

He is shocked, to say the least. "Mesa, Your Highness?" he asks, pointing to himself. The two Jedi look back at him, as if looking to see if he was doing something wrong.

"Yes," she simply says. "I need your help." I make sure to keep the small grin off my face, thinking off the army Jar Jar told her about. The expression on Obi-Wan's face is also fairly amusing.

Not much later do we land in the Gungan swamp. The moment we land, Jar Jar heads to the Gungan City. Us handmaidens change into battle clothes, clothing we have warn when training. Padmé and Sabé switched places. As Sabé was instucted on what to do by our Queen, Eirtaé, Rabé, and I helped the others unload supplies from the ship to set up camp.

I see Jar Jar climb out of the swamp lake and walk up to the Captain and the two Jedi. "Dare-sa nobody dare," I overhear Jar Jar explain. "Da Gungan City is deserted. Some kinda fight, mesa tinks."

"Do you think they have been taken to the camps?" Obi-Wan asks his master.

"More likely they were wiped out," Captain Panaka says.

"Mesa no tinks so," Jar Jar cuts in.

"You know where they are, Jar Jar," Qui-Gon states.

"When in trouble, Gungans go to sacred place. Mesa show you!" Jar Jar exclaims. "Come on! Mesa show you!" He states walking and the three follow him. The rest of the group follows Jar Jar as well.

Gungan troops found us when we were close. They brought us to temple ruins. "Your honor, Queen Amidala of da Naboo," Captain Tarpals introduces when he sees Boss Nass.

"Eh, heyo-dalee, Boss Nass, Your Honor," Jar Jar greets.

"Jar Jar Binks," Boss Nass begins from his place on top of a massive carved head that was left from the ruins. "Who's da uss-en others?"

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo," Sabé introduces herself as the Queen. "I come before you in peace."

"Ah, Naboo biggen," Boss Nass says. "Yousa bringen da Mackineeks. Yousa all bombad."

"We have searched you out because we wish to form an alliance," Sabé explains to him, but before she can continue, Padmé steps forward.

"Your Honor," Padmé cuts in.

"Whosa dis?" Boss Nass asks.

" _I_ am Queen Amidala," Padmé reveals. Jar Jar immediately looks to her in shock. Us handmaidens stay behind her with straight faces. Pilots behind me looked at each other with the revelation. The Queen gestures to Sabé. "This is my decoy, my protection, my loyal bodyguard." In the corner of my eye I notice Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan look to each other knowingly, as if everything made sense now. "I'm sorry for my deception, but it was necessary to protect myself.

"Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us. No, I beg you to help us." She dropped to her knees. "We are your humble servants." Us handmaidens were the first to comply. Everyone dropped to their knees with the Queen. "Our fate is in your hands."

It takes a second, but Boss Nass begins to laugh. "Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans. Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends," he announces. Smiles erupt on people's faces. Gungans around us cheer and we rise from our kneeling positions.


	9. Infiltration and Capture

Camp was set up. Sentries were sent out to patrol the area. Guards were sent to find out the status of the people in Theed. Sabé and I stood near Padmé as she discussed a battle plan with the Jedi and some Gungan Generals. Anakin runs over and tells that the guards and Captain Panaka have returned.

Three speeders pull up. The guards and the Captain walk over. "What is the situation?" Padmé asks. Boss Nass joins them as well.

"Almost everyone's in camps," Captain Panaka explains. "A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground resistance movement. I brought back as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation's army is also much larger than we thought and much stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think that we can win."

"The battle is a diversion," Padmé tells him. "The Gungans must draw the Droid Army away from the cities. Artoo." The astro droid brought up a hologram of the palace. "We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion. Then we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused. What do you think, Master Jedi?"

"The Viceroy will be well guarded," Qui-Gon says.

"The difficulty is getting into the throne room," Panaka tells him. "Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem."

The Jedi looked to Boss Nass. "There is a possibility with this diversion many Gungans will be killed."

"Wesa ready to do are-sa part," Boss Nass states surely.

"We have a plan which should immobilize the Droid Army," Padmé continues to explain. "We will send what pilots we have to knock out the droid control ship orbiting the planet."

"A well-conceived plan," Qui-Gon praises. "However, there's a great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields."

Obi-Wan steps in to voice his concerns as well. "And there's an even bigger danger. If the Viceroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army."

"That is why we must not fail to get the Viceroy. Everything depends on it," Padmé states.

We were split up into two groups. I was with Padmé, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Anakin, Artoo, and multiple Naboo guards and pilots. Sabé, Eirtaé, and Rabé went with Captain Panaka and other Naboo troops.

We made our way to the city. Inside the city we navigated our way to the main hanger. Padmé signaled to Captain Panaka and his group who is across the plaza. Qui-Gon tells Ani to find a safe place to hide once we're inside.

I pull out my blaster to get ready. Feeling a gaze on me, I turn my head to see Obi-Wan looking at me with a slightly amused expression. I quirk an eyebrow questioningly before turning my gaze to the Naboo troops who opened fire on the droids in the plaza.

Our group makes a run for it into the hanger, the Jedi blocking any bolts headed our way. We rush into the hanger. Battle droids fire at us while Anakin runs and hides. Padmé yells at the pilots, telling them to get to their ships. They run to the fighters and Artoo follows.

Fighters make their way out of the hanger. The other group rushes into the hanger and helps us overwhelm the droids. When the droids we delt with, we began to make our way out. The door opens, revealing the dark-cloaked figure from Tatooine.

"We'll handle this," Qui-Gon announces to us, walking forward with Obi-Wan.

"We'll take the long way," Padmé says. We follow, quickly backing away from the Jedi. We couldn't go anywhere though since three destroyer droids rolled in. They start shooting at us. We fire back at them, but it doesn't make a difference with their shields.

Then the fighter that Anakin is hiding in started forward. It shot at the droids, stunning the rest of us. Padmé took the chance though, not letting it phase her, and commands, "Let's go!" We follow her out of the hanger.

In the palace, we get cornered by battle droids. After a minute or two, Captain Panaka blasts a hole in a window. Padmé, Panaka, some guards, and I cross the hall while avoiding being shot. We climb out onto the ledge as the others stay inside and hold off the droids. After shooting out cables, embedding them into a ledge stories above us, we begin to ascend the wall to the floor above us.

Padmé shot the glass of the window once we landed. Entering the hall, were hurried down the way. Destroyer droids apprehend us halfway down the hall. "Put down your weapons. They win this round," Padmé commands. I reluctantly set my blaster on the ground. Battle droids show up as we do so.

Our group is then brought before Nute Gunray and Rune Haako. Despair runs through me, but I push it away. "Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness. Time for you to sign the treaty and end this pointless debate in the Senate," he tells Padmé.

"Viceroy!" we hear someone shout from the hall. Everyone turns to see Sabé, still dressed as the Queen. "Your occupation here has ended."

Sabé shoots two droids point blank. She's always had good marksmanship. "After her!" Gunray orders. "This one is a decoy." Battle droids rush out of the throne room to capture them. They lead the droids away.

Padmé sits on her throne and hits a button on a panel. The panel opened revealing some pistols. Tossing one to the Captain, she grabs one for herself and throws one to me. After the droids were taken care of, Panaka tells the guards to jam the doors.

We all point guns at Nute and Rune. "Now, Viceroy, we will discuss a new treaty," Padmé says.

The Senate was contacted right away. The next day, Senator Palpatine, or now unsuprisingly, Chancellor Palpatine, arrived on Naboo. Troops guarded Gunray and Haako. Us handmaidens stood with the Queen, Captain Panaka, and Obi-Wan. I couldn't believe that Qui-Gon had been killed, but was glad that the invasion had finally ended and no more suffering would happen.

"Now, Viceroy, you are going to have to go back to the Senate to explain all this," Padmé tells them.

"I think you can kiss your Trade franchise goodbye," Captain Panaka says. He leads the two Neimodians to the ramp of the large cruiser.

Palpatine descends the ramp with his guards. They are followed by some Jedi masters. Obi-Wan and Anakin bow to them.

The new Chancellor bows his head to Queen Amidala. "Congratulations on your election, Chancellor," Padmé greets.

"Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty. It is you who should be congratulated," Palapatine praises. Is it bad to think about how glad I am that we'll be seeing him less than when he was the senator? "Together we shall bring peace and properity to the Republic."


	10. Saying Goodbye

That night, we began to gather at the funeral for Qui-Gon. Before walking into the temple, I spot the passive faces of Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Milady," I say quietly, getting Padmé's attention.

"Yes?" she asks. I turn my gaze to the Jedi standing not too far away. She nods her head, and I make my way over to them.

Obi-Wan was gazing at his feet, sadness clouding his blue eyes. Anakin saw me approaching and lightly tugged on his sleeve. The former Padawan brought his eyes up and sees me. His eyes meet mine as I halt in front of them.

"I am very sorry for your loss," I tell him. "I cannot imagine what it's like. I wish you good fortune."

He sends me a small smile. "Thank you, milady," Obi-Wan replies, bowing his head slightly. "I am sorry for yours also."

"Jedi Knight. That is a high honor," I repeat my words from only a few days ago.

"I believe so." Anakin looked slightly confused at our words, even more so as we grin.

"If we don't speak again before your parting then I'd just like to say that I hope to one day see you again," I say.

"To you as well." Obi-Wan's eyes sparkle. "Although, under better circumstances."

I smile slightly. Then I look down at Anakin, who still stands beside him. "Anakin." His gaze meets mine. "Always remember where you came from. Not to bring you down. It will help you stay grounded in the years and hardships to come."

The little blond boy smiles at my words, and I leave them. I catch some of little Skywalker's words as I walk into the temple. "You two seem friendly," he says to Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon's body goes up in flames as everyone watches. Somber expressions were present all around.

The next morning is a celebratory parade. People threw flowers on the passing Gungan soldiers from the buildings towering above the central plaza. The crowds cheer. Queen Amidala stands next to Palpatine, Governor Bibble, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Captain Panaka. Us handmaidens stand behind them and Jedi Council members stand nearby.

Boss Nass rides ontop of a kaadu, as well as Jar Jar and another General. They stop before the grand steps before walking up them. Padmé steps forward to greet them. Bibble hands the Globe of Peace to the Queen and she hands it to Boss Nass with a smile.

Boss Nass shouts, "Peace!" while holding up the sphere. The crowds cheer louder. This is truly a day to remember.


	11. Nothing has Changed in Ten Years

Ten years pass before I see the Jedi I've come to know again. It was hard getting used to the swing of things once again, with me being used to being on a ship, but it became easier. Padmé was the only one who knew of me missing the Jedi.

Once Padmé's two terms as Queen of Naboo were up, Queen Jamillia asked Padmé to be the Senator. The people love Padmé, and being the wise, kind leader she always has been, she accepted. She requested me to be her ongoing handmaiden and bodyguard, despite me being closer to Queen Jamillia in age than Padmé. The former Queen became Naboo's representative in the Senate even though she had served enough years to retire from politics.

I joined Padmé during every meeting, every trip, and we became closer friends over the ten years. I wasn't her only helper. Sabé and Eirtaé stayed on with her as well. We were also joined by Dormé and Cordé, Cordé taking Sabé's place as Padmé's decoy. We all got along well, though they often wondered why I continued to stay on and serve as a handmaiden at the age of 30 while they're roughly 24.

The answer to that would be because I have nothing to do back on Naboo. I had an older brother who passed while serving as a palace guard and parents who passed peacefully to old age. Sure, I can settle down and have a family, but with whom? There is no one I care for like that. Being a handmaiden to Padmé is all I've ever really known.

Now Padmé is being called to Coruscant to vote on the Millitary Creation Act. Captain Typho, the senator's new head of security, is worried that there will be danger when returning, and I agree with him. That is the only reason why Padmé dressed in pilot's clothing and flew a fighter, though her piloting skills are slightly questionable.

Cordé is dressed as the senator and riding in her ship with Versé, another handmaiden. Captain Typho and myself are flying fighters along side Padmé all the way to Coruscant in Naboo Fighters.

We encountered no issues on the way to the capitol and parked on the landing platform. Dignitaries wait to welcome the Senator. Typho, Padmé, and I climb out of the ships as the ramp lowers from the Royal Starship.

"We made it," Captain Typho points out to Padmé and I, the former still wearing her helmet. "I guess I was wrong, there was no danger at all."

As Cordé, Versé, troops, and guards reach the foot of the ramp, a huge explosion erupts. We get blown back by the force of it, landing hard on our backs. Alarms blare as Padmé runs over to Cordé, who lies on the ground, and takes off her helmet. My head pounds loudly having hit the deck, but I stand and check on Versé. She's scarred, yet I check her pulse anyway, a tear escaping as I feel nothing.

I hear Senator Amidala yell in despair, and I pick my head up, going over to her. "Milady, you're still in danger here," I tell her quietly. But she doesn't respond, still gazing down at our fallen friend. I shake that thought out of my mind.

Typho and I are behind her as she stands. "I shouldn't have come back," she mutters.

"This vote is very important," Typho says sternly. "You did your duty. Cordé did hers. Now come." Padmé still doesn't respond. "Senator Amidala, please." She gives in and we follow Captain Typho.

The first thing Padmé did was attend a meeting with the Senate. Padmé moved her platform forward. "My noble colleagues," she addresses. "Less than an hour ago, an assassination attempt was made against my life. One of my bodyguard's and six others were _ruthlessly_ and _senselessly_ murdered." My heart clenches at the thought of Cordé and Versé and the determination in Padmé's voice. "I was the target, but more importantly the security measure before you was the target.

"I have led the opposition to building this army, and someone will stop at nothing to assure it's passage. Wake up, senators, you must wake up! If you offer the separatists violence, they can only show violence in return. Many will lose their lives, all will lose their freedom. I pray you will not let fear push you into disaster. Vote down this security measure which is nothing less than a declaration of war. Does anyone here want that? I cannot believe they do."

Cries of both outrage and support could be heard. "Order! Order!" Aks Moe calls.

A few moments of silence pass before we hear the announcement. "Due to the lateness of the hour and the seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matters tomorrow," Chancellor Palpatine announces. "Until then, the Senate is adjourned."

Padmé is then called to see the Chancellor, with Jar Jar, Dormé, who had arrived earlier on Coruscant than we had, and a few senators, including Bail Organa, all making up the loyalist committee.

The Jedi and the Chancellor stand as the group walks in. Master Yoda walks forward, looking at Padmé. "Senator Amidala," the master greets. "Your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. Seeing you alive brings warm feeling to my heart."

"Do you have an idea who was behind this attack?" she asks.

Mace Windu is the one who answers. "Our intelligence points to the disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo," he tells her, walking over.

"I think that Count Dooku was behind it," Padmé states. Dormé and I remain passive as the Jedi in the room look slightly surprised at her accusation, even though we are just now hearing of her thoughts on this. Count Dooku, the leader of the Separatists, enemy number one of the Republic, possibly behind the attack on Senator Amidala?

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi cuts in.

"You know, milady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character," Mace Windu points out.

Senator Amidala doesn't reply. "But we're certain, Senator, in grave danger you are," Yoda says.

"Master Jedi," Palpatine's voice rings out from his place at the window. "May I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces."

"Do you really think that's a wise decision under these stressful times?" Bail Organa asks the Chancellor.

"Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe-" Padmé is cut off by the Chancellor.

"'The situation is that serious.' No, but I do, Senator," Palpatine tells her while making his way over. The Jedi in the room gaze at the Chancellor, particularly Yoda. "I realize all too well that that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with. An old friend like Master Kenobi." I try not to stiffen at the mention of the Jedi whom I have not seen in a decade.

"That's possible," Mace Windu says. "He's just returned from a border dispute on Ansion."

"Do it for me, milady, please," the Chancellor pleads. "The thought of losing you is unbearable."

"I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately," Windu assures the Senator before he bows to her.

"Thank you, Master Windu," Padmé says, before the Jedi leave the room.


	12. It's Been a Long Time

At twilight, I began walking around with Jar Jar, staying on the floor we are currently residing on. We had been told that Obi-Wan is on his way, so Jar Jar and I were the ones who are to greet him and his apprentice. The Gungan and I made our way to the elevator and shortly after, the door opens, revealing the two Jedi. My heart lightens at the sight of them.

"Obi? Obi!" Jar Jar exclaims as he rushes over to the Jedi. Jar Jar excitedly shakes Obi-Wan's hand. "Mesa so smilen to see'en yousa!"

"It's good to see you again, Jar Jar," Obi-Wan greets, his voice having grown deeper. His gaze turns to me. "Cattleya, it's been a long time." His eyes sparkle as he smiles.

"Yes, it has been, Obi-Wan," I reply. I gaze at him, taking in his longer hair and facial hair in which he hadn't donned before. I look away, nodding my head to the Padawan. "Anakin. It is nice to see you two again. Now, if you'll follow me." The two follow Jar Jar and I into the conference room in which Padmé, Dormé, and Captain Typho were waiting. "Milady." She turns at the sound of my voice. "The Jedi have arrived."

She walks forward with Captain Typho, and Jar Jar and I step aside. Padmé grins and the two bow to the Senator. "It's a great pleasure to see you again, milady," Obi-Wan greets. They shake hands.

"It's been far too long, Master Kenobi," Senator Amidala replies. Her gaze turns to Anakin, who stands behind his master. "Ani? My goodness, you've grown."

Anakin steps forward and stands beside Obi-Wan. "So have you. Grown more beautiful, I mean. Well, for a senator, I mean," he stutters, obviously feeling awkward and nervous. Obi-Wan shifts his weight.

 _Bless Padmé_ , I think. She laughs lightly and says, "You'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." She makes her way over to the couches.

"Our presence here will be invisible, milady, I assure you," Obi-Wan reassures. We take a seat, Dormé and I on either side of Padmé, with Jar Jar next to me. Captain Typho stays standing as the two Jedi sit opposite of us.

"I'm Captain Typho, of Her Majesty's security service," Typho greets. "Queen Jamillia has been informed of your assignment. I am grateful you're here, Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit."

"I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me," Padmé explains.

"We're here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation," Obi-Wan tells her.

"We will find out who is trying to kill you, Padmé. I promise you," Anakin states. He then bows his head slightly, undoubtedly knowing what will become of his statement.

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner," Obi-Wan says sternly, giving Anakin a stern look. I have a feeling that disagreements happen often between the two, and that Obi-Wan often puts Anakin in his place.

"I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course," Anakin explains. Padmé doesn't say anything, staying out of the subtle argument.

"We are not going through this exercise again, Anakin. You will pay attention to my lead."

"Why?"

"What?" Obi-Wan looks at him, shocked. It takes all of my will power not to display emotion at the open display of defiance. If we were anyone else, this would surely be taken badly since they're Jedi. Thankfully, we're all old friends.

"Why else do you think we were assigned to her, if not to find the killer?" Anakin inquires. "Protection is a job for local security, not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate." Obi-Wan knows Anakin has a point, that much is apparent, but even I, who hasn't seen him in ten years, know Obi-Wan won't defy the Jedi Council.

"We will do exactly as the Council has instructed, and you will learn your place, young one." The tension in the room is high, even as Anakin breaks his master's gaze and looks down at his hands.

Padmé decides to break the silence. "Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed," she suggests. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will retire."

We stand and the Jedi bow to her as we leave the room.


	13. Safety is Key

**Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

With Padmé safely in her room and Dormé in hers, I decide to walk around, having a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Walking through the corridors of Senator Amidala's floor, I ran into Obi-Wan, quite literally. While turning the corner I walked straight into him.

"Milady, shouldn't you be in bed?" Obi-Wan asks with a slightly amused grin.

"Not that I know of," I reply. "Will you always make it a point to call me 'milady'?"

"If I don't use your actual name, then yes, yes I will," he says _. Such a gentleman_. We begin walking down the hall together. "How have you been?"

"All right, I suppose."

"You suppose?" Obi-Wan questions.

I smile lightly. "Yes, I suppose," I repeat. "Nothing is new. Just my lady in danger, per usual."

A slight laugh escapes his lips, a sound I didn't believe I'd ever hear again. "I am pleased to see you," he announces. "After a few years I was afraid we'd never cross paths again; however, I am sorry to say that we meet yet again under horrible circumstances."

"Well, you know Senator Amidala. Trouble just clings to her, and she's too tenacious to back down from doing what is right." Obi-Wan nods in agreement.

"If only more people were like her. And like elder handmaidens, who would do anything for the ones they serve."

I turned my gaze up to him with a small grin as I stop walking. "Master Jedi, are you calling me old?"

"Never," Obi-Wan replies, but I can see the hidden smile. "Just older." A smile breaks out on my face and he chuckles. "And remember, I am older than you are."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten," I tell him cheekily. He tilts his head as he gazes down at me, still portraying a small smile on his features.

"Now who's calling the other old?" I hear Obi-Wan mutter.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing," he replies, feigning innocence. We both laugh quietly as we walk into the main room where Anakin is. Obi-Wan takes off his cloak as he talks to his Padawan. "Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin will try that way. Any activity up here?"

"Quiet as a tomb," Anakin tells him. That is a horrid choice of words at this time. "I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her." At least he's honest.

Obi-Wan takes a small screen out of his tunic and looks at it. "What's going on?" he asks no one in particular. I snap my head up at his question.

"She covered the cameras," Anakin says, glancing at the door of Padmé's room. "I don't think she liked me watching her." I really do not think anyone would like someone watching them sleep. It is fairly eery.

"What is she thinking?" Obi-Wan inquires, walking towards the door.

"She has to have a reason," I cut in. "Padmé isn't one to do something reckless unless she has a concrete reason to, or a backup plan."

"She programmed Artoo to warn us if there is an intruder," Anakin pitches in helpfully.

"There are many other ways to kill a Senator," Obi-Wan says dismally.

"I know, but we also want to catch this assassin. Don't we, Master?" Anakin questions.

Obi-Wan turns to his apprentice with a look of revelation crossing his stern face. He crosses his arms and points out, "You're using her as bait."

"It was her idea," Anakin replies, looking slightly embarrassed.

I sigh in dismay. "Of course it was," I utter.

"Don't worry," Anakin tries to reassure, gazing down at me. "No harm will come to her." He looks back and forth between his master and I. "I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me."

Obi-Wan glances back at the Senator's room. "It's too risky," he says. "Besides, your senses aren't that attuned, my young apprentice."

"And yours are?" I ask, speaking without thinking.

Both Jedi look at me, Anakin with shock written all over him and Obi-Wan with slight amusement. " _Possibly_ ," Obi-Wan replies. "That's why it's too risky."

Hours later Obi-Wan and I are seated on the couch in the room while Anakin is on the balcony over looking the city. They had just had a discussion that I didn't bother to listen in on. "You should get some sleep," Obi-Wan tells me. I simply shake my head. "Cattleya." I look at him. "I'm serious, you need to sleep. What will the Senator think when she finds her most trusted companion looking like she hasn't slept in days?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," I say honestly. He gazes at me sternly, but I can point out the soft undertone in his eyes. "When I'm stressed I have nightmares about losing the ones I care about."

"So your family, Padmé, other handmaidens," Obi-Wan lists.

"Jar Jar, Artoo, you," I continue, looking down at the blue floor that isn't quite as captivating as the Jedi's eyes.

"Our minds love playing tricks, it seems, bringing up the worst things we can imagine," he explains, not mentioning the fact that I just said that I care about him.

Before either of us says anything else, he stiffens and stands up, Anakin already running into the room. They both run into Padmé's room. I follow behind to make sure she's all right. Anakin jumps forward and slices two small creatures in half with his lightsaber, causing Padmé to awaken. Obi-Wan sees a droid outside the window and crashes through it, grabbing onto it so he wouldn't fall.

I sit right next to Padmé and Anakin stands, saying, "Stay here," before dashing out of the room.

"What happened?" Padmé asks me.

"This is why you don't get used as bait," I tell her sternly as Dormé and Typho run in with two guards.


	14. Motherly

When the Coruscant sun rises, people are bustling about. With the newest assassination attempt, it is decided that Padmé will go into hiding with Anakin and I to protect her. At first I wasn't going to go, but Padmé wanted a friend and advisor with her and Typho wanted someone he could trust with her. He doesn't have an incredible amount of faith regarding the Padawan. Dormé is staying to be Padmé's decoy.

While Dormé helps Padmé pack, I am discussing where we will be heading with Captain Typho. "I'm not so sure that you should be heading to Naboo," Typho tells me. "What if Senator Amidala is seen and they tell of her relocation?"

"Her Majesty needs to be informed of what is playing out, Captain. Not to mention, the Jedi Council wants it," I explain as if I were Padmé's mother. I feel like it sometimes, as well. "We won't be there for long. The Naberrie family has a retreat in the Lake Country. We will head there directly after seeing the Queen."

Captain Typho was about to exress his concerns once again, but I beat him to it. "I will make sure she is properly dressed in a way that the locals will not recognize her. She will discuss with the representatives in the palace then head directly to the Lake Country. I will see to it myself."

He gives me a small smile. "And this is why you're going," he states. "You're as stubborn as she is. But I still believe it will be safer not on Naboo. Assassins will most definitely look for her there if they even suspect that she has left."

"Where else would we go?" I ask. "Stewjon? Alderaan? We know nothing of the areas. They are just as safe as Naboo where at least we can hide there."

"I hope you and the Senator know what you are doing," Captain Typho utters, finally giving in.

"She may not, but I do. I will keep them both in line. And we will also have Artoo."

"Like he was such a major help hours ago." I sigh, knowing Typho's statement is true.

"Nevertheless, Senator Amidala will meet with Queen Jamillia before heading out to the Lake Country," I say, sticking with my opinion. Captain Typho nods his head, knowing nothing will change the decision. Padmé won't want to go anywhere else but Naboo; although, she doesn't want to leave Coruscant right now either.

We make our way to a transport which takes us to the spaceport freighter docks. Dormé is dressed as the Senator while Padmé, Anakin, and I are dressed in Outland peasant outfits, something to blend in.

The ride is short. As the transport docks, Padmé, Dormé, Typho, and I stand and make our way towards the door. "Be safe, milady," Typho says.

"Thank you, Captain," Padmé replies. "Take good care of Dormé. The threat's on you two now."

"He'll be safe with me," Dormé jokes before looking to the floor, a tear escaping.

"You'll be fine," the senator reassures.

"It's not me, milady. I worry about you. What if they realize you've left the capital?" Dormé looks extremely worried, but aren't we all?

"Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is." Padmé smiles at Dormé.

Obi-Wan tells Anakin something quietly. Then he moves to us. "I'll get to the bottom of this plot quickly, milady," he assures her. "You'll be back here in no time."

"I'll be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi," Padmé replies.

"It's time to go," Anakin cuts in.

"I know." Padmé and I hug Dormé before exitting the speeder bus. Anakin carries two of the bags, while Padmé and I grab the other two. We head towards the giant Starfreighter with Artoo following. "Suddenly I'm afraid."

"This is my first assignment on my own," Anakin relays, not exactly helping the mood. "I am too. Don't worry, that's why we have a babysitter."

"And then there's me," I counter. Padmé laughs a little. We board the freighter and claim a spot in the storage hold for the four of us. It's gloomy and crowded with emigrants, definitely not something we're used to. But we make do. Once we go into light speed, I tell Padmé that I'm going to walk around, leaving her with Anakin and Artoo to eat. The walk helped me get the feel of refugee life and to miss hearing and seeing the tension between Anakin and Padmé.

Soon we land in Naboo and we exit with our belongings. After taking a small shuttle to the palace, we cross the courtyard. Behind me, Padmé tells Anakin about her rule as Senator of Naboo. In the throne room, Queen Jamillia sits on her throne, exactly how I remember Padmé looking when she was queen. Advisors sit around, and Governor Bibble I notice is still present. Handmaidens stay close to the queen and guards are stationed at the door. It's all very familiar.

The greetings were simple. The actual discussion caused tension in the room. "How many systems have joined Count Dooku and the separatists?" Queen Jamillia asks.

"About two hundred. And more are leaving the Republic every day. If the Senate votes to create an army, I'm sure it's going to push us into a civil war," Padmé explains to the group. Anakin and I stand behind her.

"It's unthinkable!" Bibble exclaims. "There hasn't been a full-scale war since the formation of the Republic." There could very well be one soon enough.

Queen Jamillia turns to Senator Amidala. "Do you see any way, through negotiations, to bring the separatists back into the Republic?" she asks.

"Not if they feel threatened," Padmé begins. "My guess is they'll turn to the Trade Federation or the Commerce Guilds for help."

"It's outrageous," the Governor adds in. "After four trials in the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray is still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. I fear the Senate is powerless to resolve this crisis."

"We must keep our faith in the Republic," Queen Jamillia says, and she stands, the rest of them following suit, and she then makes her way over to Padmé. "The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it."

"Let's pray that day never comes," Padmé notes. We start slowly walking, Anakin and I right behind the Senator and the Queen.

"In the mean time, we must consider your own safety," the Queen tells her.

"What is your suggestion, Master Jedi?" Bibble asks, walking over to us.

Anakin is about to reply, but Padmé cuts him off, and I notice him become nettled. "Oh, Anakin's not a Jedi yet," Padmé explains. "He's still a Padawan learner." Despite her being wiser than most people, she didn't realize he would take that statement badly. "I was thinking-"

Anakin cuts her off. "Hold on a minute."

"Excuse me." Padmé continues as if she wasn't interrupted. "I was thinking I would stay in the Lake Country. There are some places up there that are very isolated."

"Excuse me. I'm in charge of security here, milady," Anakin cut in again. I notice the Queen and the Governor exchange a look.

"And this is my home. I know it very well, that is why we're here," Padmé explains. "I think it would be wise if you took advantage of my knowledge in this instance."

Anakin composes himself, taking a deep breath. "Sorry, milady."

"Perfect. It's settled then," the Queen says.


	15. The Naberrie's

We hadn't originally planned on visiting Padmé's family, but we ended up deciding to since Queen Jamillia told Padmé that her family is worried.

We walk down a little street. "We're here," Padmé says walking through a small passageway. She stops at the steps and turns to Anakin. "This is my house." Two little girls run out of the house and down the stairs. "Ryoo! Pooja!" She hugs the giggling little girls tightly. I remember the first time I met them. It was shortly after Pooja was born, four years ago. They've always been giggling little girls.

They then go straight past Anakin and quickly hug me before turning their full attention to Artoo. Padmé laughs, and we make our way up the stairs. The two girls stay outside with the droid. The last I see is Ryoo running circles around Artoo.

We walk into the house and Padmé, Anakin, and I take off our cloaks and hang them up by the door. Ruwee, Padmé's father is the first we see. "Padmé! I'm so glad you're home!" he greets and rushes to give her a hug.

"Dad, you remember Cattleya," Padmé says.

"It's good to see you, Ruwee," I tell him with a small smile. He returns the smile.

Padmé then gestures to Anakin. "This is Anakin."

"It's nice to meet you, son," Ruwee says. The two shake hands. "Come on in."

Padmé walks into the dining room where her sister Sola is setting a bowl onto the table. Sola looks up and notices Padmé coming towards her. "Padmé," she gushes and pulls her sister into a hug.

Next to me, Anakin is looking around with a small grin on his face. Padmé and Sola turn to him. "Anakin, this is my sister, Sola," she introduces as their mother, Jobal, enters the room with a platter of food.

"Hello, Anakin," Sola greets.

"Hello," Anakin returns.

"This is my mother," Padmé tells him. Padmé and Ruwee then take seats at the table.

"Hello," Jobal says. "You're just in time for dinner. I hope you're hungry, Anakin." I go around in and sit next to Sola.

"A little," Anakin replies, taking the seat next to Padmé.

"He's being polite, Mom. We're starving," Padmé cuts in.

Ruwee grins and says, "Well, you came to the right place at the right time." Padmé and Ruwee are the first to grab food. Like father, like daughter.

"Honey, it's so good to see you safe," Jobal tells Padmé. "We were so worried." I awkwardly grab some vegetables and put them on my plate as the room becomes slightly tense.

"Dear," Ruwee drawls.

"I know, I know, but I had to say it," Jobal explains. "Now it's done."

Sola then decides to change the subject, having seen Anakin smile at them. "Did you know, Anakin, you're the first boyfriend my sister's ever brought home?"

Padmé shifts in her chair. "He's not my boyfriend," she denies. I hide my smile, knowing that she's denying it to herself as well. Anakin glances at her explaining to Sola. "Anakin's a friend. We've known each other for years. He's a Jedi assigned by the Senate to protect me."

"A bodyguard?" Jobal asks incredulously. "Oh, Padmé, they didn't tell us it was that serious."

"It's not, I promise. I'm not in any danger, Mom."

Ruwee looks to Anakin. "Is she?" he inquires, not believing her.

Anakin hesitates for a moment, but answers truthfully. "Yes, I'm afraid she is."

The tension is tight as Jobal looks at Padmé with worry clouding her expression. I take that moment to say something. "However, Anakin's master is working hard to resolve the matter."

"Yes, yes!" Padmé meets my gaze gratefully and continues. "Master Kenobi assured me that he'll get to the bottom of the conflict quickly, and I'll be back in Coruscant soon. I have faith in his abilities. Everything will be well." Dinner moved forward from there.

After we finished eating, Ruwee takes Anakin for a stroll in the gardens, undoubtedly to hear more about why Padmé needs Jedi protection and how Anakin feels about Padmé. Padmé and I help Sola and Jobal clear the table.

"Why haven't you told us about him?" Sola asks, watching Anakin and her father from the window in the kitchen.

"What's there to talk about?" Padmé inquires. "He's just a boy." She moves over to her sister's side.

"A boy? Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Sola teases. I look up and meet Jobal's eyes. I notice the amusement she's hiding.

"Sola, stop it," Padmé pleads.

Sola doesn't listen. "It's obvious he has feelings for you."

Padmé shakes her head. "Anakin and I are friends. Our relationship is strictly professional."

"You hesitated when you said 'friends'," I say. Jobal grins and Sola chuckles.

"If Cattleya can see it, then something is definitely there since she's with you every second of every day," Sola points out. "Maybe you haven't noticed the way he looks at you. I think you're afraid to."

"Cut it out," Padmé pleads once more.

Jobal laughs a little. "Sola's just concerned. We all are. You've done your service, Padmé. It's time you had a life of your own. Both of you." She looks at me.

"When Padmé steps down, I will," I explain.

"And I'm the impossible one?" Sola asks.


	16. Want or Need

Once we made it to the Naberrie family lake house, Padmé told me that she was going to show Anakin around. So I took the bags with a guard to our rooms and got the rooms ready with one of the servants. The next day I strolled the grounds until late afternoon, when it was time to eat, a servant named Nandi and I placed fruit in front of Padmé and Anakin.

As I was leaving, I heard them strike up a conversation about negotiations. I shook my head slightly as I left the room. Anakin absolutely loves her, but Padmé won't admit it to herself. I wonder what Obi-Wan would think.

The morning after, as I was brushing my hair, Padmé came in, still in her night gown. I immediately stood. "Do you need something, milady?" I ask.

She smiles softly. "No, Cattleya, I don't," she tells me. "However, I do want to talk to you." My eyebrows furrow as she sits down on the edge of my bed. I sit next to her, facing her. "You have been my handmaiden for many years, and you have become my closest friend." Padmé hesitates, as if wondering what to say.

I place a reassuring hand on her knee. "What is it, milady?" I coax.

Padmé takes a deep breath and continues. "I want you to quit," she blurts.

My eyes widen. "What?" Her statement took me by surprise. She rarely ever says 'I want'.

"I can't fire you, Cattleya, you mean too much to me. But I've been thinking about what my mother had said. I want you to have a life instead of protecting me for the rest of yours." Her brown eyes were staring into mine.

"All I've ever known is you and Sabé and Eirtaé."

"That is exactly what I mean."

I study Padmé. Sadness and urgency is shown in her eyes, making me confused. "I'm not leaving you, milady, especially not in this troubled time. What else is there? What is really going on?"

Padmé's head ducks down. "Anakin believes his mother is in trouble, so I'm heading with him to Tatooine. I wish for you to stay here."

"I'm coming with you, whether I work for you or not, Padmé," I say, looking her dead in the eye.

"There is no way I can deviate your decision?"

I shake my head. "No."

"Cat-"

"No."

Padmé sighs. "We leave in an hour." I nod my head as she stands. Before she leaves the room, she turns around and looks at me. "But you're coming simply as a friend." I smile, amused, as she exits. _What am I going to do with her?_ I think.

I finish brushing my dark hair before I start packing my things. The little I've seen of Tatooine, it was barren and hot. I did not like it. Naboo is far more habitable and tolerable. I change into acceptable desert wear before meeting up with Anakin at the boat.

"Didn't she-?" Anakin starts, but I cut him off.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," I tell him.

He grins slightly and says, "No wonder why you get along with Obi-Wan so well." I'm taken aback by his statement, but I don't reply, simply not knowing what to say.

A minute or two later, Padmé shows up and we leave the Naberrie's lake home. Once back in the city, Padmé was given an H-Type Nubian yacht to take us to Tatooine. We traveled to Anakan's home town, Mos Espa, landing the ship in one of the docking bays. We then went to one of the shops. Anakin tells the droid driver to wait before we walk over to a Toydarian, whom Anakin had said is Watto, repairing a pit droid.

Anakin speaks to Watto in Huttese. The Toydarian looks over him suspiciously, even more so when Anakin picks up the droid. Watto speaks to him in the same language. I then understand him saying, "Jedi." Watto becomes nervous and drops his screwdriver on his foot.

Anakin looks up from the droid as undoubtedly asks for his mother. The Toydarian pauses, gazing up at his former slave. "Ani?" I hear him ask quietly. "Little Ani?" Anakin sets the now repaired pit droid down, not replying, and standing proud and tall. Watto looks at the droid and points to him happily. "You are Ani! It is you!" Watto flies up to him, laughing. "You sure sprouted, huh? A Jedi! Waddya know? Hey, maybe you could help with some deadbeats who owe me a lot of money."

"My mother," Anakin states harshly.

"Oh, yeah," Watto says. "Shmi." He scratches the back of his neck, looking nervous and slightly ashamed. "She's not mine no more. I sold her."

"You sold her," Anakin repeats sullenly with slight disbelief clouding his voice, shifting his weight.

"Years ago. Sorry, Ani, but you know, business is business," the Toydarian explains quickly. "Yeah, sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. At least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her! Can ya beat that, eh?"

"Do you know where they are now?" Anakin asks. I notice Padmé look back and forth between Anakin and Watto.

Watto thinks about it. "Long way from here," he drags out. "Someplace on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think."

"I'd like to know." Anakin dons a grim expression.

Watto sobers up his act. "Sure, absolutely. Let's go look in my records."


	17. Introductions

After getting the information from Watto, we travel to the Lars homestead. We trail towards the homestead, Artoo having been told to stay with the ship. Outside is a silver protocol droid. He looks up, startled. "Oh, oh, hello. How might I be of service? I am C-"

"Threepio?" Anakin finishes as we walk over to him.

The droid takes a second and studies him. "The maker!" he exclaims. "Oh, Master Ani! I knew you would return. I knew it! And Miss Padmé."

"Hello, Threepio," Padmé greets.

He turns to me and says, "I am sorry, but I don't know your name." It is so strange that one can actually hear slight emotion in his robotic tone.

"Cattleya," I reply.

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I've come to see my mother," Anakin tells him.

"Oh, um, I think perhaps we better go indoors," Threepio says, avoiding his vague question.

We follow the protocol droid down to the courtyard. A young man is already down there and a young woman is walking over. "Master Owen, might I present three most important visitors."

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," the Padawan introduces.

"Owen Lars," the man replies. "This is my girlfriend Beru."

"Hello," Beru greets with a small smile. I note the hesitancy behind her smile and Owen's fiddling with a rag and tool.

"I'm Padmé and this is Cattleya," Padmé tells them. I nod my head in greeting.

Owen looks at Anakin. "I guess I'm your step brother," he explains. "I had a feeling you might show up some day."

"Is my mother here?" Anakin asks.

"No, she's not," a deep voice says, and we turn to see a man in a hover chair coming over. He is missing one of his legs while his other is bandaged. "Cliegg Lars." He holds out his hand. "Shmi is my wife." Anakin shakes his hand. "We should go inside. We have a lot to take about."

We follow him to the dining area and sit around the table. Padmé takes off her robe, and I take off my wrap. "It was just before dawn," Cliegg began. "They came out of nowhere, a hunting party of Tusken Raiders." Beru brings in drinks from the kitchen and sets them in the center of the table as Cliegg continues the story.

"Your mother had gone out early, like she always did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From the tracks, she was about halfway home when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mind-less monsters. Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us came back. I'd be out there with them, but after I lost my leg, I just couldn't ride anymore, until I heal."

Anakin looks down at his lap dismally. "I don't want to give up on her," Cliegg continues, "but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long."

Silence shrouds over the room. Anakin rises from his seat. "Where are you going?" Owen asks.

"To find my mother," Anakin states simply. His voice his shrouded in despair with hints of anger and frustration. My heart and mind feel heavy at the sound.

"You're mother's dead, son. Accept it," Cliegg says. Anakin doesn't listen. Instead he leaves the room. Owens goes and talks to him and not too much later Padmé does.

Padmé returns and tells me that Anakin has left, having taken Owen's speeder bike. Cliegg tells us that we are welcome to stay here until he returns and Beru leads us to an available room. Inside is a bed and a couch which Padmé takes a seat on.

I sit down next to her and rest my hand on her shoulder. "He'll make it back soon, Padmé," I tell her quietly to ease her nerves.

"I only hope Shmi is all right," she says. "She once gave us food and shelter during a sandstorm. That's when Anakin showed me Threepio and told us about the podrace. She was so kind and sad. Anakin will be devastated if she's hurt."

From that little bit, I come to love Shmi. Anyone who helps out complete strangers is a wonderful person. "There are some things no one can prevent," I reply.

"I know," she murmurs. Her brown eyes are clouded in worry.

"Get some rest, Padmé."

The next morning Anakin returned. We all ran out to see him. We watch as he lifts something from the back of the speeder. My eyes widen as I realize it's his mother wrapped in cloth. He doesn't say anything as he walks past with a grim expression. Everyone watches him silently as he enters the homestead.


	18. We're Helping

Not too much later, we're all outside standing in front of Shmi's grave. After the small ceremony we are set to return to Naboo. But first we pay our respects to the deceased.

Cliegg was the first to speak. "I know wherever you are, it's become a better place. You were the most loving partner a man could ever have. Good-bye my darling wife. And thank you."

Anakin walks slowly up to the grave and slumps to his knees before it. He mindlessly takes up a handful of sand and says, "I wasn't strong enough to save you, Mom." His voice betrays his sorrow and my heart aches at the sound of it. I hadn't gotten to know Anakin very well, but, just like Padmé, I still see him as the little boy I met ten years ago. No child deserves such pain. "I wasn't strong enough. But I promise I won't fail again." He rises. "I miss you, so much." Anakin then releases the sand.

A second later familiar beeping is heard and everyone turns. Artoo rolls toward us. "Artoo? What are you doing here?" Padmé asks.

Artoo whistles and beeps again. Threepio translates, "It seems he is carrying a message from an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Master Ani, does that name mean anything to you?" My heart sinks at the mention. This can only mean a handful of things. Obi-Wan has found who is behind the assassination attempts, he has run into a dead end, or he needs help. Obi-Wan wouldn't make contact unless it was absolutely important.

Padmé, Anakin, and I rush to our ship after saying our goodbye's and thank you's to the Lars', and we're followed by the droids. Padmé takes a seat in the co-pilot chair, I take a seat in front of one of the screens, and Anakin remains standing. Artoo displays the message and a hologram of Obi-Wan flickers in front of us. He seems to be unharmed but disgruntled.

"Anakin, my long-range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant," Obi-Wan commands. Padmé does just that. "I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundaries on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take the delivery of a droid army here. And it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. The Commerce Guilds and Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a-wait." He looks away and takes out his lightsaber. "Wait." Obi-Wan is then shot at. I gasp as he deflects the blasts as he backs away. Destroyers are shown before the transmission cuts out.

The hologram changes to Jedi Master Mace Windu. "Anakin, we will deal with Count Dooku," Windu states. "The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first priority."

Anakin didn't look exactly happy about it, but he still complied. "Understood, Master."

Padmé looks at him incredulously as the transmission ends. "They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come half way across the galaxy," she tells him. The Senator turns the chair and pulls up a digital readout on the ship's control panel. "Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away."

"If he's still alive," Anakin replies harshly. How can he say that?

Padmé follows his movement with her eyes. "Ani, are you just going to sit here and let him die?" she inquires. "He's your friend, your mentor-"

"He's like my father," Anakin tells her. "But you heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here." He's partially willing to disobey his Master's orders, but when it comes to the Jedi Council, he doesn't want to sway. That's good, except for right now.

"He gave you strict orders to protect Padmé," I cut in. "And I for one want to help Obi-Wan."

Padmé smiles slightly at me taking her side. "We're going to save Obi-Wan. If you plan to protect me, you'll just have to come along." She starts up the ship. Anakin grins and takes a seat in the pilot's chair. Then we lift off, making our way to Geonosis.

Once we were there and flying above the planet's surface, Padmé spoke. "See those columns of steam straight ahead?" Padmé asked Anakin. "They're exhaust vents of some type."

"That'll do," Anakin replied and he flew the ship closer, slowly landing inside the steam.


	19. Droid Factory

Once the ship's landing cycle finished, we quickly got out of our seats. "Look, whatever happens out there, follow my lead," Padmé tells us, pulling on her shawl. "I'm not interested in getting into a war here. As a member of the Senate, maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess." She starts walking and I follow closely behind.

"Don't worry, I've given up trying to argue with you," Anakin replies while following along. I walk behind the two as we went down the pathway outside of the ship. The pathway led us to a door, which Anakin opens. The three of us duck down to pass through the doorway and into a dark tunnel. The tunnel gives me the chills. It is damp, despite Geonosis being a warm, desert planet.

We turn down another passage. The tunnel, besides being dark, had obviously been carved out by something a long time ago. Not being able to see very well gave me a sense of foreboding. The moment we heard something move, we slowed our speed and looked around.

"Wait," Anakin says quietly and we stop then heard a strange _chirp-_ like sound. Anakin whips out his lightsaber and turns around as a louder noise prevails. Turning, I saw multiple bug-like creatures start flying, undoubtedly the Geonosians.

Making sure Padmé is in front of me, we take off running as Anakin deals with the strange creatures. After opening a door, we step out onto the platform and realize too late that it leads to nowhere. Anakin comes up behind us and looks at the problem.

Down below us was an assembly line. I don't know for sure what the yellowish-orange squares were, heated metal most likely, but the factory is huge, almost every line making something different. The red hue throughout the place gives it a creepy and frightening demeanor.

Things began to go downhill as Padmé and I stumble. The ledge is shortening, retracting into the wall under the closed door. I'm the first to fall off, Anakin having been directly behind me. I hit the platform below with a hard thud, throwing off my balance and footing. I glance back and see Padmé fall too, Anakin calling out for her.

As much as I want to go over to her, the moving conveyor belt and the robotic arms were enough of an issue for me to handle at the moment. Padmé went through similar training I had when we were younger, so I have faith that she can handle herself at least until Anakin or I are able to help. We have to save ourselves before we can save Obi-Wan.

Geonosians came from different directions, one landing on either side of me. I pull out my blaster and shoot one in the chest as the other shoots at me from the other side. I dodge the blast and shoot him before he can fire again. Then I went along, avoiding the machinery as best I can with my limited abilities.

I trip over something, but keep running and jumping over the equipment. It is tiring work in the super warm factory. My cloak then caught on something as I bound past. I struggle for a moment, tugging, before I slip it off and leave it hanging. It's not important anyway.

Another Geonosian flew down, landing in front of me. Being too close to shoot him, I kick him in the face. He stumbles off the belt, too stunned or perhaps unconscious to stop his fall. Then I lurch forward, pain erupting in my back from being hit by something big and clunky. I land on my knees and see that I got hit by a machine arm.

Taking advantage of my injury, the bug creatures fly in and surround me, holding their blasters up in case I fought. I set down my weapon in defeat, worrying about what will become of me and the others.

We are brought into a room with a large, circular table in the center. Guards stand poised around it. The opposite side of the table an older man sat, definitely Count Dooku. Padmé sits down on the otherside, directly in front of the Separatist leader while Anakin and I stand behind her. Behind Dooku is a man clothed in Mandalorian armor. He seems to be a bounty hunter, which is strange. Bounty hunters typically have no allegiance.

"You are holding a Jedi Knight," Padmé begins. "I'm formally requesting you hand him over to me now."

"We don't recognize the Republic here, Senator," Count Dooku informs. "But if Naboo were to join our alliance, I could easily hear your plea for clemency." I bristle at his suggestion. That will never happen. Padmé is too devoted to the cause of the Republic. She would only suggest for the queen to change allegiances if it were for the benefit of our people.

"And if I don't join your rebellion?" Padmé inquires.

"The Republic cannot be fixed, my lady. It is time to start over," he preaches. I do agree that the Republic has many issues that needs fixing, but it isn't a lost cause; Padmé, Bail Organa, and Mon Mothma being prominent figures who still believe in the Republic and try their hardest to keep it secure and non-corrupt. It hasn't worked out very well, but at least someone is trying.

"I know of your treaties with the Trade Federation, the Commerce Guilds, and the others, Count. I will not forsake all I've honored and worked for and betray the Republic," Padmé declares defiantly.

Dooku pauses before speaking. "Without your cooperation, I've done all I can for you." He didn't sound too sentimental. The Archduke of the Geonosians orders something in their language and a guard comes forward and leads us away.

We awaited our trial, but not for long. After the short trial in a large chamber, the Archduke announces something. I personally don't know what he said, but I assume he said we're guilty.

"You're committing an act of war, Archduke," Padmé proclaims. "I hope you're prepared for the consequences."

The Archduke replies to her words and Viceroy Gunray, who sits nearby, commands, "Get on with it." He's been waiting ten years to see Padmé die. "Carry out the sentence. I want to see her suffer."

The guards then herd us out of the chamber to our doom. We're going to be executed unless we figure out how to get out of this issue.


	20. The Arena

We were escorted through a gloomy tunnel. The sun drapes through the end, dousing the dark corridor in some light and allowing us to see into the barren arena. We are shoved into an open cart. Our hands are chained to the railing of the chariot. A crowd could be heard outside, but the bright sunlight barely permitted us sight beyond the dark tunnel.

I stand behind Padmé and notice her tense our impending deaths. I want to say something, anything, to ease the sorrow, but I can't think of what to say. I've failed in my duty to protect Padmé, although I'm sure she wouldn't see it that way and Anakin would place all the blame on himself too. I also can't help but think of Obi-Wan and what has happened to him. We were supposed to rescue him, not die ourselves.

"Don't be afraid," I hear Anakin mumur to Padmé so as to not alert the guards. I don't see a point in his statement but know that he's simply trying to make Padmé feel better.

"I'm not afraid to die," Padmé replies, her sorrow creeping into her voice. "I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life."

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asks.

"I love you," Padmé declares. It's about time. They couldn't have done this earlier though? Well, knowing Anakin he probably did, but Padmé is just now arriving at the realization?

"You love me?" I resist the urge to roll my eyes at them. They are so oblivious and stubborn. I hear Anakin take a deap breath before he continues. "I thought that we had decided not to fall in love? That we would be forced to live a lie and that it would destroy our lives." His voice is strained and tense. When did they decide that?

"I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway. I truly, deeply love you, and before we die I want you to know." I mess with my chains when they stop talking, feeling incredibly awkward. Part of me does not mind dying now, knowing Padmé is kissing someone right next to me, but the other part wants Padmé to continue being able what I never had: a love life.

As the cart lurches forward towards the arena, I remember the extra picks in my belt that I use to do Padmé's hair. I pull one out as the cart tumbles into the wide-open, sunlit stadium. The crowd cheers when they see us enter. Near the center are four stone pillars. As we grow closer, I recognize the harsh outline of Obi-Wan's face. At least now I know what happened to him.

The Jedi Knight gazes at us as the chariot looms closer. He looks as though he wants to curse us into oblivion. The cart stops in the center and we are dragged to the posts. Anakin was taken to the one closest to Obi-Wan. Padmé was placed by Anakin, and I was taken to the furthest one. The Geonosian guards hold onto the chains and fly up to secure them to the top of the posts, our hands suspended above our heads.

I take note of the carvings on pillars. The carvings are indented enough to grab hold of if need be or at least have a slight foot hold. I ignore the sounds of Obi-Wan scolding Anakin-can't he do that if we survive?-and the crowd cheering for our doom and look at Padmé. "I'm sorry, Padmé," I tell her earnestly. "I failed you."

Padmé's brown eyes widen at my statement, practically an echo of Cordé's last words merely days before. "It's not over yet, Leya," she replies. Her speech is altered though, as if she had something in her mouth. I cock my head in confusion.

"Did you think of it, too?" I ask. The only thing she could have in her mouth and still speak correctly are the same pins I have in my hand. I notice a hint of a smile grace her flawless face as she nods. I return the gesture and start picking the locks on the cuffs as Padmé does the same, which for her is definitely harder since hers are in her mouth.

The Archduke quiets down the spectators in the stands and calls for the executions to begin. The gates on the opposite side of the arena start to open and the creatures begin to stalk out. I quickly pick both locks on the cuffs at the sight of the creature assigned to me: a massiff. The crowd goes wild. I feel as though Padmé and I have the worst creatures, both small and extremely deadly. Though I would rather face a nexu since they go down with a single hard hit.

Gripping the chain tight, I begin to climb it to the top. I notice Padmé finishing picking one of the locks and begin to climb the column. Once on top, I watch the animals draw closer and I see the numerous spikes on the massiff's back, marking it as an older one, maybe even old enough to be slower than an average one. I don't exactly have anything other than a chain which might not help against the massiff's coarse, reptilian skin. A blaster would be a sure relief, but I'm not that lucky.

Then I get an idea, and if I'm to do it successfully, I need to do it fast. I take the chain off the loop and wrap it around the outside of the column as Padmé pulls herself to the top. "What are you doing?" she calls over. "Just stay up here. Massiffs can't climb."

"I have an idea. Trust me," I reassure. I tighten my grip as much as I can as I think, _This will either be really good or really bad. Maybe I should listen?_ I shake that thought away. I'm not going to sit up here as bait for any of the other creatures. Might as well fight one. Or taunt it and try to get the reek to run it over or the acklay to step on it.

I lower half of my body off of the top of the column and wrap my legs around it while gripping the chain. It seems to work as I find myself sitting perfectly on the outside of the post. Then I begin to slide down by releasing some of my grip on the chain.

By the time my feet touch the ground, I have no time to grasp my bearings as I ignore the sound of my muscles screaming. The acklay reaches Obi-Wan and the reek not far behind for Anakin. I back away from the columns with the chain in my hands as the massiff spots me with a little prodding from a picador.

I widen my stance as I eye the massiff and start swinging the chain, specifically the end with the cuffs, to gain momentum. _Come here, poor excuse of a dog_. The action seems to rile up the creature and it charges at me.

 _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_ , I think as the massiff gets closer with its loud growl and big dark eyes. Oh, and don't forget the sharp teeth. I swing the chain as hard as I could at the animal. It doesn't do much in wounding the creature, but it still yelps as it is knocked to the side. I jump away as the massiff snaps at me.

The massiff pounces again. I land on my back, keeping the chain above me and in the snarling animal's mouth. I struggle to keep the massiff from biting my throat. Drool pools out from its mouth, dripping onto my torso as the edges of the claws dig into my biceps.

I think about the situation. All animals have a weak spot. The acklay is kind of slow and too wide to go for precise hits, making it easy for prey to hide under it. Reeks aren't very smart, so they're easy to fool into hurting themselves. Nexus have little to no body armor since they're very agile, thus they are easy to injure with a strong blow. But massiffs? They're covered in body armor and I'm pinned by one. There is no easy way out of this.

 _Wait a second_. Massiffs aren't _completely_ covered in coarse skin. My eyes travel down to the underbelly, the most vulnerable part of every animal that also usually houses any genitalia. I brought up my leg as hard as I could and watched as the massiff toppled over in undoubtedly agonizing pain.

I pulled myself up off the ground, gathered the chain in my hand, and took the opportunity of a stunned massiff by wrapping the chain around its neck a few times. Then I strangled the poor animal, leaving it limp and life-less on the sandy floor of the arena, the crowd still screaming in glee.

I fall back in exhaustion, my muscles aching, next to the dead massiff, just in time to see Anakin riding his reek and trampling Padmé's nexu. _Lucky_. Padmé jumps off of the column, onto the reek. Pulling myself off the sandy ground, I jog over and climb up behind Padmé before we go over to Obi-Wan who hops up after me.

My mind didn't have time to process his cuffed hands resting on my waist to steady himself. Instead droidekas emerge from the arena exits as orray corral the acklay. The destroyers surround us, and I see no way out of the situation unless some miracle were to happen. Nothing was said from the Archduke or Count Dooku as the droids continued to point their guns at us. I look up to the executive booth and see a flash of purple _. Master Windu_.

Then flashes of blue and green spring up all around the arena stands which sent the spectators flying off as fast as they could. Then chaos erupts as battle droids enter the arena. Anakin steers the reek towards the mass of jedi who entered as well. Lightsabers are then tossed to Obi-Wan and Anakin, who slices off Obi-Wan's cuffs.

Destruction immediately followed. A blast threw us off the reek, to the ground. Padmé and I dive for the nearest discarded blasters. I began shooting battle droids as Padmé blasted a Geonosian in a chariot. She takes off running. "Padmé!" I scream, but before I run after her, I narrowly dodge a blaster bolt, which Obi-Wan kept from hitting me by pulling me back.

"Stay with me!" Obi-Wan orders, yelling over the sounds of battle. I have no choice to head his plea as Padmé grows further away from me. At least Anakin is running after her. From then on I have a hard time keeping up with Obi-Wan who deflects blaster bolts from us as I shoot.

Before long, Master Windu joins us two, back to back. It doesn't last long as the reek, undoubtedly freaked, barges between us three, knocking Obi-Wan and I to the side, following Windu. Unable to continue watching to see the outcome, Obi-Wan and I get back up with our weapons and continue fighting.

While the number of droids dwindles, so does the number of jedi until every person fighting for the Republic is surrounded. Stray jedi are brought to us other survivors, but even us others aren't many. And it's obvious to everyone. Bodies of fallen jedi scatter the arena floor.

Count Dooku's voice booms throughout the arena. "Master Windu," he addresses, "you have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished. Surrender and your lives will be spared."

Master Windu raises his voice in defiance, voicing all of our thoughts. "We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku," he proclaims.

"Then I'm sorry, old friend," Dooku replies, actually sounding displeased and saddened. The droids take their aim at us once again, the jedi raising their lightsabers in preparation and Padmé and I ready to blast.

Then the sound of Padmé's voice makes us all freeze. "Look!" she exclaims. I follow her line of sight and see gunships descending through the open arena ceiling. Blasterfire resumes as the battle droids aim at the gunships with no effect against the shields. I shoot down a few droids as the gunships land around us. We hurry to scramble inside then quickly take off.


	21. Battle of Geonosis

We flew low over the battlefield. As we flew, gunships fired at Federation ships trying to take off as well as battle droids on the ground, all of which were returning fire. The pilot's manuevers were quick, keeping us from being hit. We come around a bend and descend. "Hold on," Obi-Wan tells us. We all grab a hold of a handle so we don't fall.

Now that we are relatively safe from death, at least safer than a few minutes earlier, I wonder where the Republic even got an army so quickly? Was it raised in secret despite the senators still discussing the matter? Were the jedi responsible for forming the army? How did they get so many recruits so fast? And why are they all expertly trained? Not to mention they are already decked in army, equipment, and have ships.

"Aim right above the fuel cells," Anakin orders, pulling me out of my thoughts. The pilot did as he was told and fired proton torpedos at the mass in front of us. Us standing in the ship look back to see the damage as we flew past it. Fire and metal crash to the ground, destroying battle droids near it.

Obi-Wan looks back at Anakin. "Good call, my young padawan," Obi-Wan praises. Anakin looked pleased at the praise until Obi-Wan remarked on his youth, then losing all pride. I shake my head at the two of them: Obi-Wan being clueless to Anakin trying to be more than his age, and Anakin letting his anger and pride getting the better of him.

Rather than setting down and letting the jedi and troops on board into battle, the pilot continues forward. "Attack those Federation starships, quickly," Obi-Wan commands. The pilot sent rockets hurtling towards a spherical starship attempting to take off.

I watched the battle from the ship. Though gruesome as it was, I was attempting not to let it phase me. _I've seen battle before_ , I told myself. It didn't help though. People were dying below me and I couldn't do anything about it.

Then all of a sudden I hear something crash and we are clouded in sand. "What happened?" I ask Obi-Wan.

"A starship was shot down," Obi-Wan replies. It seems as though we are winning this battle. The dust begins to clear. "Look over there." Obi-Wan points out of the door of the gunship with his unignited lightsaber. Up ahead in the short distance is a speeder accompanied by two small ships. They begin to head out into the desert.

"It's Dooku," Anakin realizes. "Shoot 'em down!"

The pilot looks back at us and says, "We're out of rockets, sir."

"Follow him," Anakin amended.

"We're gonna need some help," Padmé tells them.

"There isn't time," Obi-Wan states. "Anakin and I can handle this." His surety fills me with hope, but that didn't squash the voice in denial in the back of my mind. The two ships veer off then start shooting at us from behind. "Blast!"

The pilot tries to avoid getting hit, but then we hit a bump that sends me flying. All I feel is the sensation of falling in dry heat, my heart racing and Padmé yelling, before everything goes dark.

Something is shaking my shoulder, but I myself can't move. My joints ache and my back feels like it is on fire. My head pounds as though someone is hitting a drum right next to my ear, over and over again. The wound that was inflicted by the massiff it flaring, whether it's bleeding again or something is sticking to it, I can't tell. The shaking stops, yet the pain endures. I hear someone yelling something, but I'm unable to determine what they're saying. My fingers twitch then I lose consciousness.

When I regain consciousness again, I'm laying on something hard. Every part of my body hurts, and I still can't move, but my hearing is better. "Is she all right?" I hear someone ask.

"The wounds on her arms. We found traces of sand, fur, and something else we haven't determined yet. We're taking all of you to the medical facility before returning to Coruscant," another voice explains.

"She'll be okay, right?" a feminine voice inquires. I then hear a whimper as though someone was tending to a wound.

"Yes, her body is simply under a lot of stress. She'll recover qui-sir! Please sit down!" the second voice exclaims.

"I'm fine!" a new voice cries.

"Anakin, you lost an arm!" the first voice gripes. "Relax at least until you've recovered. You've earned it."

My hearing begins to fade out as I delve into the state of unconsciousness yet again.


	22. Recovery

My pulse blares through my head like a siren. I feel no pain, only an aching sensation and slight paralysis, similar to the feeling of being half awake. You can hear everything, but you can't make your body move. I can tell without opening my eyes that I'm laying on a soft bed in a bright room. My limbs feel like dead weight with a dull ache radiating mainly from my shoulders and biceps. I avoid lifting my eyelids for as long as I can so I'm not hounded by a bright light. As I finally open my eyes, I squint as the harsh white light glares above my body.

After allowing my eyes to adjust to the light, I realize I'm in a hospital room. The window showed the vast city-planet Coruscant, or at least the first level of it. Even in the day, the glittering cityscape was an amazing view, but I doubt that is how it seems on lower levels. The further you are in the Coruscant underground, the dirtier it is.

I force myself to lift my arm as hair falls into my face. Pushing the strand behind my ear, I notice a large patch on my right bicep. Slowly, I set my arm back down and use my left hand to graze my hand over it. It's not completely noticable, but a different enough pigment to see it if you're close enough. The texture is sleek and soft, like skin; however, I could feel where it changes to my actual skin. It must be synthskin to heal a wound.

My mind then travels to the hot, dry planet of Geonosis where I was jumped by a massiff. I can still recall the feeling of its sharp, dry claws tearing into my skin. I remember my skin ripping and the wounds burning.

The opening of the door pulled me out of my thoughts, and in walked someone with familiar brown hair. Padmé looking as radiant as ever, seemingly had a new self-found confidence. "Leya, you're awake!" the senator exclaims as she runs over. Two men follow her in, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

"Where are we?" I ask, my voice coarse.

"The Grand Republic Medical Facility," Obi-Wan answers. His appealing voice now sounds hoarse.

"Do you remember what happened?" Padmé asks.

I shrug and then wince in slight pain. "I remember everything leading up to falling out of the transport."

"So there's no amnesia like the droid suggested," Anakin quips. No one found that amusing.

I gaze at them all standing above me around the bed when a thought occurs to me. "Why am I the only one still injured?" I question. The three look between themselves. "What?"

There was another pause as the three silently decided who would talk. Finally, Obi-Wan did. "It seems as though the claws of the massiff were covered in poison."

"We believe that it was another thwarted attempt to kill me," Padmé adds.

"So that means someone thought not only the massiff was meant for the senator, but also they thought a rescue was in place in for us," Obi-Wan explains.

I froze, completely stoic. This didn't make sense. "But even if they knew a rescue team was coming, they would think it was only Jedi, not an army," I counter. The Republic before Geonosis did not have a standing army. All we had were the jedi, militas on certain planets, and security guards. "Or at least wouldn't have had much time to process the new army."

"That's where we get confused," Anakin admits.

Padmé's shoulders droop as she sighs. "Regardless, I should thank you for saving my life. The massiff was meant for me. I was the one that was supposed to be poisoned, so thank you," she says in a breathy voice.

Shaking my head, I hasten to speak. "Padmé, I didn't do-"

Milady cuts me off. "Don't do that," Padmé commands. "I tried to make you stay on Naboo. If you had done so, I'd be in your position."

"I doubt it," I tell her earnestly. "You stayed on the column. The only reason you were injured is because nexus can climb. If the massiff was for you, you would have been safe."

"Can you just take my gratitude?" Padmé pleads with her big brown eyes. I let out a deep breath and nod with a small smile. "You are so stubborn. One day it'll be the death of you."

"But not today," I reply.

At that moment, Dormé walks through the door. Obi-Wan and Anakin move out of her way as she approaches. "You've looked better," she jokes.

"How was playing senator?" I joke back.

"More entertaining than almost dying," Dormé assures. She then turns to Padmé. "Milady, the Loyalist committee would like a word before your departure."

I turned my head to face Padmé. "Departure?" I repeat. "You're leaving Coruscant?"

Padmé nodded in affirmation. "I'm visiting Naboo for a short while. The Chancellor believes I should take a short vacation before jumping into politics again." She looks up at Anakin and Obi-Wan, mainly Anakin. "He's actually requested all four of us take short vacations." Looking back at me, she says, "Unfortunately, the time he requested for us is the same amount of time as your hospital stay."

"Darn," I stress sarcastically. I don't need a vacation, but I would still prefer to be at Padmé's side. "You sure you don't need me to come along?"

Her laugh lifts the spirits of the room. "I'm sure. Take as much rest as you need. I'll see you when I return from Naboo," she promises. Padmé straightens her clothes then exits the room, Dormé nodding to me before following.

Obi-Wan and Anakin were left alone in the room with me. I turn my gaze to the two Jedi. They stand to the side, as tense as ever. "I take it you two don't particularly like the forced vacation," I note.

"I believe our skills would be put to better use if we were taking immediate action in the war," Anakin asserts.

My eyes meet with Obi-Wan's as I say, "Spoken like a true Jedi."

His gaze lingers on mine. "Anakin, go get a medical droid. Tell them Cattleya is awake," he orders his padawan.

"Yes, Master," Anakin replies. The young Jedi then takes his leave.

The silence is defeaning after Anakin left. It was as if Obi-Wan didn't know what to say, so I took initiative. "Do you know what I was poisoned with?" I inquire.

"Teccitin," Obi-Wan answers without missing a beat. "The droids say you'll feel weak for, at the most, a few months, but you'll recover without any lasting damage."

I scoff. "Well, that's good. I don't know what I will do regardless."

"Pardon?" Obi-Wan interupts with uncertainty.

"I'm no longer a handmaiden," I explain to him. "Padmé only let me come with her to Tatooine if I was no longer her handmaiden. If I'm correct, it's because she thought if I wasn't in her employ, I would not risk my life for hers. But she should know better by now."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows furrowed, matching his questioning gaze. "So you don't know what you'll do? You don't have any dreams? An aspirations?"

"I never had time to," I confess. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you," I repeat, amused.

The Jedi Knight pauses, unsure of what to say. "I guess I've never thought about it either," he finally states.

"We're both pitiful," I remark, only partially joking.

This make him laugh a little. The hoarseness in his voice has now disappeared. Talking must have helped a bit. "Do you at least know where you're going? Are you going to stay on Coruscant, go back to Naboo, maybe travel?"

Before replying, I paused. His smooth, pleasing voice had lightened, indicating a slight hopefulness. Why is he hopeful? "I was thinking of staying on Coruscant," I reply honestly. "I could live comfortably for a while. I might visit what's left of my family on Naboo."

Obi-Wan smiles. "Well, no matter what you do, I consider us friends, so I would like to see you."

I return the grin. "You can count on it."


	23. Surprise Visit

A few weeks after being poisoned, I was settled down comfortably in my own apartment on Coruscant. It was located on level 5119, close enough to the highest level where I can visit Padmé when I want. It was simple and small, and I got a speeder. The apartment had everything I needed and everything I could want.

Days passed slowly since I didn't have anything to do, not that I could do much anyway. My body remained weak. I was able to walk around and take care of myself, but I could hardly lift anything even remotely heavy.

Now, I sit on my couch watching the holodrama _Another Idiot's Array 2_. It had recently been released and had already been bashed by Jaysa Namoor, the president of the Core World Critics Association. I think she simply hates any holodrama that is even remotely funny.

I'm laughing at the actors in the hologram when I hear a knock on my door. Pausing the holo, I stand and walk over to the door, albeit slowly. "Who is it?" I ask through the door.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," replies the visitor. I gasp inaudibly. _Why is Obi-Wan here?_ I think to myself. _Ahhhh_. I mentally panic for a moment before composing myself. I'm better than that.

I press the button and the door slides open. On the other side stands Obi-Wan's smiling face. I tilt my head to the side. "What brings you here?" I inquire with a small grin. "Please, come in." I step aside to allow him inside. He steps into the threshold, holding his head high.

"I thought I should come see how you're holding up," he says. His blue eyes light up as we enter the living space which has more light.

"Thank you, but I'm doing alright," I tell him. It was a slight lie though. My limbs ache and I have a difficult time doing simple things, like eating, but I don't want him to worry. "How are you? I thought you'd be off fighting in the war." I sit down on the couch. "Please sit."

Obi-Wan sits down next to me. "Anakin and I just returned from Christophsis."

"Since you've returned to Coruscant, I'm assuming you were victorious." His facial expression was torn between a yes and no. "You technically won the battle, but lost a lot of soldiers?"

He nods. "Sadly, yes. It seemed we were victorious with minimal casualties at first, so we sent the ships back for supplies."

"Let me guess, bad idea?" I ask. That statement made him laugh, so I laughed along with him.

Bending over his knees, he spoke. "Yeah, actually. But we won. We defeated Admiral Trench and captured General Loathsom, ending the Seperatist occupation."

I smile at him. "Well that is good news. Another victory towards the end of the war."

Obi-Wan nodded, some of his hair falling into his face. "I cannot wait until the war is over. Then the Jedi will no longer need to be leading it."

I noticed the change in his voice. It had become somber instead of light-hearted. "It must be hard." I rest a hand on his shoulder. "Jedi aren't meant to be generals. They're peacekeepers." The conversation needed a change of pace. "On a different note, is anything else new? Besides your new haircut, of course."

He ran his hand through his shortened hair, grinning once more with amusement. "Yes, hilarious news. Anakin has a padawan."

My mouth drops open, gaping. "No way!" I exclaim. "Anakin cannot, of all people, have a padawan. When did he become a Jedi Knight?"

"Shortly after he returned from escorting Padmé to Naboo."

Another thought then came to mind. If Anakin was now a Jedi Knight, that means he passed his trial and Obi-Wan had succeeded in training a padawan. "Does that make you a Jedi Master?" Obi-Wan didn't reply but he did smile. I beam in response. "Congratulations! You're a Jedi Master!"

"And I'm on the council."

"And you're on the council!" His second comment made me stand with a little jump in excitement. "This is amazing! Have you celebrated at all?"

Obi-Wan remained seated on the couch in front of me with a content smirk. "It is a high honor, but no I haven't had the time to celebrate."

My eyes widened so quickly, I didn't realize it until after I started speaking. "You haven't celebrated? This can't do." I hurry into kitchen, leaving Obi-Wan in the living room.

"What are you doing?" he asks. I grab a bottle of whiskey and two glasses and rush back into the living room. Obi-Wan's eyes instantly met mine, then glanced at the bottle in my hand. "Whiskey? I never pegged you as someone who drank alchohol."

I shrug and sat back down on the couch, placing the bottle and glasses on the table in front of us. "I usually don't, only for special occasions, and this certainly is one."

"It's only the council," he replies humbly.

Waving my hand, I say, "Only the council. Yeah, okay. You're excited, but you don't want to show it. Always with the stoic, humble, jedi facade. You should learn that you can't hide things from me very well." I turn my attention back to the whiskey and pour both of us a small amount in the glasses. I picked them up and handed Obi-Wan one. "To a new chapter in life."

"To new beginnings." We clinked glasses and drank a sip of the whiskey. I coughed a little as the liquid burned my throat. Obi-Wan seemed unaffected, however.

"Does anything faze you?" I ask as he empties the glass. Granted, I didn't pour much into it, but it had never occurred to me that jedi may drink occasionally.

The newly appointed Jedi Master set his glass onto the table. "You falling out of the shuttle and not waking up like the senator affected me."

That revelation surprised me. My eyebrows furrow as I gaze up at him. "Really? You worried?"

"I still worry." Obi-Wan covers my hand with his, looking into my eyes. "You're still weak, I've noticed. You shouldn't drink. The alcohol will only slow the healing process."

My gaze travels down, now pointed towards his feet. The boots seem new, or at least freshly cleaned. It makes me realize that everything is changing. A war is is now happening in the galaxy. Anakin is a Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan is a Jedi Council member. I'm no longer a handmaiden. And now Obi-Wan is pychoanalyzing me. "It lessens the pain."

"You're in pain?" I nod, not speaking. "Cattleya, please talk to me."

I take in a deep breath, ignoring the sharp pain it causes in my lungs. "It's better after a drink or two. The teccitin weakened everything. Cooking is a nightmare. It's just as bad as actually eating. It hurts to move, especially in the morning. After laying down for a while, you'd think I'd feel better, but no. Not moving locks every muscle and joint, causing a dull ache. It takes longer than it should to get out of bed."

The silence was defeaning. The sorrow present in Obi-Wan's beautiful eyes made me feel worse. I moved to take my hand away from his, but he held on tighter. "I'm sorry you have to go through that. If I could help, you know I would."

I offer him a small smile. "I know. But if you don't mind, I'm going to continue drinking." Obi-Wan didn't look particularly happy, but also didn't protest as I brought my glass to my lips. I down the contents, cough a little at the sensation, then look at Obi-Wan once more. "Would you like to watch a holodrama with me?"

"I would love to."

"Good because I haven't seen _Jedi Battle Beyond the Stars_ yet." I laugh at Obi-Wan's pour attempt at a groan. "I'm just kidding. Even I wouldn't make you watch that. I have _A Shadow Falls_ , _Another Idiot Array 2_ , _Passion Taboo_ , _Captain Rygaen's Ploy_ , _Tyranny Reborn_ , _Cresh Krill Yirt_ , _Galactic Bandits_ , and _Airtaxi Driver_."

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin in thought. "An interesting collection, to say the least."

"Hey, what else am I supposed to do?" I inquire, laughing.

" _Tyranny Reborn_. I heard it's a good watch," Obi-Wan comments. As I began to stand, Obi-Wan beat me off the couch and gently pushed me back down. "Allow me. Where are the holodiscs?"

I sink back into the couch and gesture towards the shelves next to the couch. "Over there." Obi-Wan searches through the discs, finds what he's looking for, and replaces the disc in the holoprojector before taking a seat next to me again.

As the holofilm goes on, we drink more of the whiskey and steadily inch closer to one another, eventually leaning against each other. My eyelids grew heavier and heavier even though I fought to keep them open. I was too comfortable, though. My eyes close as I dose off to sleep.


	24. Feeling Better

A few weeks passed of me healing slowly. Obi-Wan visited twice inbetween missions, but other than that he mainly stayed in the Jedi Temple or offworld.

Padmé also visited. Her and Dormé had come baring gifts, namely food. They were just as busy with the war as the Jedi, just behind the front lines. I wish I could spend more time with them, but I can't. At least not until I'm fully healed. I would hate to not be able to do much for myself when I'm trying to be strong in front of others.

I tried not to drink too much alcohol, but on a lonely night with aching limbs, the liquid depressant was too good to resist. I kept it put away when others came around, though. The look on Obi-Wan's face when a showed a slight reliance on it made me not want to drink it around him. He was very helpful though. He helped me clean my apartment everytime he visited me.

The more time we spend together, the closer we get, both physically and emotionally. I care for him in ways I have never felt with anyone else. And it seems like the feeling is mutual, but I don't know for certain. He's a jedi, so it's forbidden for us to be together, for him to even have such feelings. It doesn't seem to hinder Padmé and Anakin much, but I can't ask that of Obi-Wan, especially not when his life is so revolved around the Jedi Order.

As I cooked dinner for myself, I began to hum a lullaby my mom used to sing to me as a child while she would cook. She always had the best spirit in the whole neighborhood. She was incredibly kind and loving. I was always told that I looked exactly like her. I wonder what my family would say if they saw me now.

Then I hear a knock on the door. I look up from the food, hopeful that it's Obi-Wan or Padmé. I wipe my hands with a towel and go open the door. Standing right outside was Obi-Wan Kenobi in all his glory. "Hey, war hero," I say sarcastically.

He snorts and replies, "Hey, handmaiden." He then reveals a small bouquet from behind his back.

I gasp a little as he walks into the room and hands me the flowers. "What are these for?" I inquire while inhaling the subtle auroma.

Obi presses the button to close the door as I still focus on the colorful petals. "Well, I got them for two reasons. The first being because I thought you would enjoy them. The second is to soften bad news."

My eyebrows furrow in confusion as I look up into his beautiful eyes. "What?"

"Padmé was almost used as a hostage for General Grievous."

The Jedi Master squinted his eyes as I blew up. "What?" I exclaim. "Do you know if she's alright? When is she being rescued? How did she get kidnapped by Grievous in the first place?"

"Hey, hey, don't worry," Obi-Wan says reassuringly, rubbing my arms. "Padmé is safe now. She had gone to a medical center and was intercepted by General Grievous who had attempted to wipe out the facility. Anakin and I got Padmé and C-3PO out safe. Although she did want us to continue our attack on the ship regardless of her own safety."

"Of course she did. I shouldn't be surprised," I remark. "Anakin wasn't having it, huh?" Leave it to Anakin to always make sure she was safe.

Obi-Wan chuckles. "Exactly."

"Wow." I let out a long breath. "That's deep fodder." Obi nods and shrugs in agreement. "I should probably put these in water."

"Of course." He follows me into the kitchen where I grab the tallest glass I have to use as a makeshift vase. I never expected to get flowers. If I did, I'd have a vase. Using a knife, I cut off the ends of the flower stems, place the flowers in the glass, and fill it with water from the sink before putting the glass down on the counter.

I turn around to see Obi-Wan leaning against the counter with a content grin. His hair fell perfectly on top of his head and his beard was neatly trimmed, nothing looking out of place. "Your robe," I point out. "You know, you can hang it up and relax."

"Oh, right." Obi-Wan straightens up and takes off his outer robe, draping it over his arm. "I guess my mind was elsewhere." He hung it on a hook right outside the kitchen next to one of my cloaks.

"I got a new holodrama. It was just released," I inform him as he follows me to the living room.

"What's it called?"

He takes a seat on the couch as I go to my small collection of holovids. " _SuperKnight: The Awakening_. It has Harlan Ottekvar."

"Well, let's see it." I switched holodics in the holoprojector and then joined Obi-Wan on the couch, leaning into his side. "So how have you been feeling?"

I gaze up into his eyes. "I'm feeling better. A lot better, thank you."

His expression then displayed confusion. "For what?"

"Everything. You just being here, checking up on me, making sure I'm okay, bringing me flowers. Thank you, I'm very grateful. I can't thank you enough."

Obi-Wan laces his fingers through mine while smiling. "You're welcome. Seeing you happy brings me joy. I don't know what I would do if I never got to see you smile again."

I open my mouth to say something, but I can't make myself speak. We were incredibly close, our faces almost touching. I would be easy to move the short distance closer and kiss him. It would be far from acceptable, though. I'm a former handmaiden and he's a Jedi Master. Nothing about that is acceptable.

Yet it seems so right. It was as though someone flipped a switch, everything changed. Our lips collide in an unchecked affection. I can't be sure who initiated the kiss, it could have been both of us at once, but I had never been more content. His lips were soft and warm, like a Naboo breeze. Obi-Wan's power and strength is obvious in his kiss, but he's still no forceful.

I'll admit it was little awkward at first. Though, as the kiss went on, we found a rhythym. And it was amazing. I never wanted it to end.

An hour later we were sprawled out on my couch. We weren't moving. We weren't talking. We were relishing in each other's company. With Obi's arms wrapped around me, I wasn't sure I ever wanted to move.

"I could lay like this forever," Obi-Wan murmurs. His arms subtley tighten around my body.

I shift my head to look at him. "I feel the same way," I reply. Silence consumes us as I try and think of what to say next. Should I tell him exactly how I feel? How will he react to that? I ignore the butterflies in my stomach and take a deep breath. I then ask the only question I can. "What are we?"

"I-I don't know," Obi stutters. "The Jedi Code forbids attachment. I've already broken that. All I know is I don't want to live without you, but I also can't leave the Order right now."

"They need you. I wouldn't let you leave it. Does that mean we'll have a secret relationship? I'm not the best at lying."

Obi-Wan ran his hand through my hair. "It's either that or none at all. I'd be willing to risk it." The look of complete determination ran through his eyes as they gazed into mine. "And if this is still what we want by the end of the war, I'll leave the Order."

His last statement made me both happy and disappointed. "All you've ever known is being a jedi."

"And all you've ever known is being a handmaiden," he interrupts. "We could start a new life, together."

I shake my head at him and sit up. "I like this life," I tell him sternly. "I actually like the rush of danger when Padmé and I travel. I like seeing your soft gaze as you talk about being a jedi. I like listening to you and Anakin bicker. I like seeing Padmé and Anakin pretened they aren't in love or them trying to pretend they aren't together. I like seeing you visit after a long day and relaxing with you on my couch. Sure, I would enjoy seeing you more often and spending more time together, or Padmé not being almost killed all the time, but that's our life. Sitting in my own house with a nice yard and a steady life is not what I'll enjoy. If being with you will mean a secret relationship while also living productively and not leaving our friends behind, then I'll do it. I don't care."

Obi-Wan's grin stretches from ear to ear. "I will gladly try to live up to your expectations."

I wrap my arms tightly around him, pulling him closer to me."Good because you haven't left my mind since we met."

"Jedi don't always like every assignment we get sent on," he repeats from that first day. "But I'm glad I was sent on that one. I think Qui-Gon would actually be happy I'm breaking a rule."

I giggle a little at his comment. "Wow, who knew you could be so bad. I can hardly even recognize you. Who are you and what have you done with Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

He simply laughs at my sarcasm. "You know, we never actually did watch the holodrama."

"We should probably fix that before you disappear again."


	25. Back in Action

The next morning, Obi-Wan had left to aid Ryloth, who had been taken by the Techno Union. I listened intently to the holonet for days, hoping I wouldn't hear terrible news, but nothing came.

The pain coursing through my body had diminshed to a slight ache that somewhat resembled fatigue. It was incredibly easy to ignore and carry on my daily routine. And now Padmé has returned to the Senate Building from a quick trip to Naboo. I only knew that because Captain Typho had graciously accepted my request and informed me.

I dressed in a simple, long, blue dress reminiscent of the Naboo sky before getting in my speeder and flying to the Senate District. I follow a guard through the halls as he led me up to Padmé's office; however, we are intercepted by Threepio and Senator Organa.

"Miss Cattleya!" Threepio exclaims as he sees me. "It is so good to see you again. I was wondering how long it would take to recover from that terrible business on Geonosis. Personally, I haven't recovered from my head being on a battle droid's body."

I smile politely at him as he rants. "Thank you, Threepio. I've been recovering nicely."

"We'll take it from here," Senator Organa dismisses the guard. The guard bows his head and walks the opposite way. "Senator Amidala informed me of the incident. I assume you're here to see her?" Bail presses the button for the elevator as we reach it. The elevator opens almost immediately and we step into it. "I'd be glad to show you to her office, but I must warn you, we must go discuss a bill."

"Oh, yes, thank you. I'll admit, I haven't missed the meetings," I tell him as the elevator opens once again two floors up.

He laughs a little as we continue down the corridor. "Padmé also told me you have been staying here on Coruscant," he says, his voice smooth and diplomatic.

I nod. "I have. It has been fairly boring, though."

"I can imagine, being stuck in an apartment isn't fun." Bail's robes swish as we turn a corner. "Even when I can't leave Alderaan, I at least have my duties to keep me busy. Are you hoping to continue working for Padmé or have you retired?"

I shake my head. Retirement sounded a little ludicrous. "I think I'm a little too young for retirement, sir."

"Aren't we all?" he asks shrewdly. "Ah, here we are." A short distance in front of us was a door surrounded by the beautiful decorations of the Senate Building. I definitely miss seeing her office, no matter how boring it was when we would spend whole nights there.

"But Senator Organa," Threepio began, stepping in front of the senator from Alderaan, "I am sure Padmé is very busy at the moment. It just wouldn't be-"

Organa cut off the protocol droid. "The situation cannot be delayed. Now stand aside." Threepio complies to his demand and the doors open, allowing us to walk in. Padmé stood in front of her desk as beautiful as ever, the room being lit by the light pouring in from the huge window behind her."I apologize for my abruptness."

"Oh, Senator Organa, how good to see you," she greets awkwardly. Then she notices me by Threepio. "Cattleya, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be resting?"

Her arms were crossed awkwardly behind her back and she was attempting not to look around too much. She is definitely hiding something. "I'm feeling a lot better, so I thought I'd visit and see how you were doing," I tell her honestly while discreetly narrowing my eyes and nonchalantly glancing around the room.

"Thank you, but I'm quite busy," she replies. "What is it, senator?"

"Senator Philo has called a meeting in the lobby before we vote on the Enhanced Privacy Invasion Bill," he informs her.

"Right, Privacy Invasion Bill," Padmé mutters while glancing down at her desk. I follow her line of sight. For a split moment, I swear I saw a flash of brown, but it was gone as quickly as I saw it.

"We must hurry if we are to stop the vote," Bail continues as he turns around towards the door. Threepio and I make to follow him, but I notice Padmé look down at her desk again and Bail notices me falter. He turns back to Padmé. "Coming, Senator Amidala?"

"O-Of course," she stutters, still eyeing her desk. She reluctantly follows us out of her office. Even as we leave the office she looks back into it before the doors close.

We descend the corridors toward the lobby. "Are you alright, Padmé?" I inquire.

"Yes, yes," she replies absent-mindedly.

"Obviously," I say with a small grin. Anakin was in there, that would be the only reason for her acting this way. "Is it alright if I join you today?"

"You know-"

I cut her off before she continues her statement. "I know I'm not your handmaiden, but helping you is a lot more fun than sitting all alone in a small apartment."

She smiles a little and nods. "Glad to have you back in action," she comments.

Finally we reach the lobby. Senators were slowly joining us as Bail Organa spoke. "We cannot allow the Chancellor to move this Enhanced Privacy Invasion Bill forward," he argues.

"We are all in agreement then," Senator Philo says. Although it confused me a little since we all just showed up, doors opened behind the senator, revealing what looks like bounty hunters.

The guy in the hat with blue skin lets off two shots of his blaster toward the ceiling as the doors close behind him and his droid who was holding a blaster rifle pointing at us. "Morning, senators," he greets in a raspy voice that sounds somewhat like a voice modulator. "You should all consider yourselves to be in my power." As he spoke, another pair of doors opened behind us. Another alien and a droid like the first walk in. "As long as everybody behaves, this will be quick and painless." Yet another pair of doors slides open, and a female near-human walks in. "Do not be, and it will all be over soon."

The five surround the group, all pointing blasters at us, and still someone tries to be the hero. "I don't know who you think you are," Philo starts, walking up to the leader, "but I, for one, have no intention of listening to this kind of insolence." He then walks right past the bounty hunter. A sense if dread filled me up as the hunter swiftly pulled up his blaster and shot Philo in the back. The senators around me gasp as the dead senator falls to the ground. Everyone should know not to underestimate a bounty hunter.

"Alright, then," the leader says, completely unfazed at shooting a man. "If you'll all gather in the center of this lovely atrium, my coworkers and I will relieve you of any communication devices."

"I see five of them here in the room," Padmé whispers to Bail and I. "If we-"

Organa wasn't going with her line of thinking. "What are you going to do?" he inquires. "It's not like we carry weapons."

"He has a point, Padmé," I concede. "I don't exactly carry a blaster with me anymore, and everyone here is a senator."

Padmé doesn't reply as the leader steps away from the main group, pulling out a holocommunicator. I can't hear much of what he says, but as he speaks the lights in the room turn off. It takes a moment for the emergency lights to turn on.

"Hand over your communication devices, please," the leader instructs, going to each one of us.

Padmé, Bail, and I stand at the back of the group. Padmé leans towards us. "I can't let them search me," she says in slight desperation.

"Why not?" Bail asks.

"I have something they must not find," Padmé vaguely elaborates.

"What is it?" Bail presses.

We are interrupted by the leader of the bounty hunters. "Well, hello there, little lady," he says, looking at Padmé and pointing his blaster at her. He grabs her chin, forcing her to look at him. "And who might you be?"

"I am Padmé Amidala," she introduces with a glare donning her face. "Senator from Naboo. And I demand that you release us immediately. The Galactic Senate will not treat with terrorists."

"You're awful young and pretty to be a senator." He tightens his grip on her something causes the bounty hunter to turn around abruptly and start shooting at a balcony above. I spot someone moving quickly. "Skywalker! After him!" Two follow orders and follow Anakin out of the room. At least I was correct about Padmé's apprehension.

The leader says very little while they're gone, and no one else is shot. Finally, the Weequay returns without the droid. "What happened?" the leader asks. "Where's the droid?"

"The droid's gone," the Weequay hunter answers. "But there's good news. The Jedi's unarmed." That's what Padmé has! She has Anakin's lightsaber. That's what Padmé was hiding behind her back and why she was so reluctant to leave her office.

I look incredulously at Padmé, but she refuses to meet my gaze. "What?" the leader voices.

"He doesn't look like he has his lightsaber," the Weequay taunts.

"Go," the leader orders, talking to the woman. "Bring him back to me." The two leave the room.

"The lightsaber," Padmé whispers to Bail and I, getting his attention. "I've got it."

"What?" Organa asks, not really believing her. She then pulls it out of her sleeve. "Why do you have a Jedi's lightsaber?" If you knew their relationship, senator, then you wouldn't really question it. Although, I would still like to know why he gave it to her.

"The question is whether we should try and give it back to A-the Jedi Knight," Padmé replies, almost saying his name. If she said 'Anakin', Bail would be more suspicious than he already is. "Or use it ourselves."

The head bounty hunter shoots the ceiling a few times to get our attention. "Everybody quiet!" he demands. "I've got a call to make." He presses a button on his arm and pulls out his communicator again. He speaks quietly, so we can't hear what he says.

A few minutes later, the doors open again. In walks the two bounty hunters dragging Anakin behind them and a small alien with a strange backpack.

"Young Skywalker," the leader says, kneeling down next to an unconscious Anakin. "Not so impressive without your lightsaber, are you, Jedi." I'm sure you wouldn't be impressive without your blaster. "Toss him in with the others."

They drag him over and throw him to the ground in front of the group. Padmé and I rush forward to see if he's okay. After making a quick call on his communicator, the leader stands in front of us. "Go and get the parting gifts." The Weequay takes something from the strange backpack, and him and the little alien walk around the room placing what look like explosives on the columns.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I whisper to my two favorite senators as I stand back up.

"Well, Mister Chancellor," I hear the leader say nearby. "Thanks to your calm leadership, the crisis has passed. I got what I want, so I'll return your Senate and your senators. Enjoy them, but don't try anything until the sun has set. Understand?" I don't know if the Chancellor replied or not, but that must be the reason for the detonation charges. "We need to get to the landing platform. Is everything ready?"

The small alien says, "Yep, yep."

"Turn on the field." Field? Lazers light up around us, answering my question. "If you so much as breathe on one of these lazers, the whole room will blow up. Senators, Jedi, I bid you all a most respectful farewell." He dips his hat at us and leaves the room with the other bounty hunters, leaving us alone with death lazers and an unconscious Jedi.

Padmé and I sit on either side of Anakin. "Ani, please wake up," she whispers while caressing his face. It's a wonder no one knows their secret.

Slowly, the Jedi Knight opens his blue eyes. "What are you looking so sad about?" he asks weakly, reaching his hand up. I am seriously curious as to how no one knows they're together.

Padmé grabs his hand gently and brings it down quickly before the others notice, glancing at me.

"The bounty hunter said we should just sit here," the Rodian senator says as Anakin, Padmé, and I stand. "I think we should just sit here."

"Well, that's not a very good idea," Anakin tells him. He doesn't start to say anything else, so I do.

"You're still cuffed," I point out, hoping Padmé will take that as a cue to give him his lightsaber.

"Too bad I don't have my lightsaber. That would certainly be helpful." That makes Padmé come to her senses.

She swiftly pulls it out of her sleeve. "You mean this?" she asks nonchalantly. "I found it where you dropped it."

That statement doesn't exactly bring confidence. A Jedi dropping his lightsaber isn't a good thing. Padmé turns the lightsaber on, igniting the blue blade, and cuts his restraints. She then hands him the saber.

Anakin's leadership capabilities return. "Now quickly, we don't have much time," Anakin says. He stabs the floor and runs around us. As he is just about to finish, a beeping is heard from the charges. We drop as the room explodes.

The slab hits the ground hard, throwing everyone on it to the side. My bones ache as I hit the ground hard. The rubble from the room above coats us in dust. I shakly push myself up, my arms shaking as I do. Maybe I should go home.

"Another daring rescue, Master Jedi," Padmé flourishes politely with a grin.

"I do my best, Senator," Anakin replies with a bow.

I walk over slowly. "Get a room," I mutter so only they can hear. "Are you okay, Padmé?"

"I think I should be asking you that," she counters.

I shake my head as we both chuckle. "But seriuosly, get a room. And don't give away your lightsaber, Skywalker." I look pointedly at him.

"Or what?" he asks jokingly. "You're going to tell Obi-Wan?"

"Exactly," I state. He then had the decency to look horrified.


	26. Revelation

A few more weeks passed, and I was immediately notified by Captain Typho when he landed the senator's ship on Coruscant. I'm especially grateful he did because she had been poisoned on Cato Neimoidia. I flew as fast as I could to get to the medical center to see her.

Present as I walk in the room were Typho and Threepio. I rush over to the pale senator the moment I see her. "Padmé, what happened? Are you okay?" I ask her. She wasn't able to speak as I turn to Typho and ask him a question. "How was she poisoned?"

"Leya, I'm okay," Padmé reassures, saving Typho from answering. "Senator Dod poisoned me when he suspected I was spying on him and Senator Clovis. He was right, of course, but still. I'm fine. Anakin gave me the antidote on the flight here. I don't even know why I'm in the medical facility."

"With all due respect, Senator, you're still weak and need to recover," Typho adds.

"Yes, Captain, thank you. Can you give us the room?" she asks. Typho nods to her and leaves without another word. Padmé looks at me and says, "I think we both need to stop being poisoned."

"Sometimes we can't always help it," I reply as I take a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"How have you been? I'm sorry we haven't been able to talk as much" Her brown eyes grew sad. "You are my best friend, and it feels like we've grown apart. I can't help but feel like it's because I made you leave my side."

"Padmé, it's okay," I reply. "I understand why you don't want me as your handmaiden, you don't need to apologize. Although, I would like for you to let me join you occasionally. I would sleep better knowing you had someone looking out for you."

Padmé grins at me. "I would like that. Maybe you'll stop me from getting killed."

I chuckle a little. "I'd hope so, otherwise I wouldn't be doing my job very well. But does that mean I start as soon as possible? I'd really like to get out of my apartment for something other than being notified you almost died."

The senator raises her eyebrow at me. "You're saying you haven't done anything interesting?" she inquires. I swear, it's like she can see through me. Padmé would make a wonderful Jedi if she was Force-sensitive. I shrug and glance around the room, uncomforable with her staring at me. She then gapes at me. "Oh, my gosh, you have done something. Did you meet someone?"

Is it technically lying if I don't agree or disagree? I don't reply to her, which in her mind is an automatic yes. Instead I decide to randomly find my dress interesting. Padmé groans. "Come on, Cattleya, I need detail."

I cock an eyebrow. "Like what?" I ask.

"I don't know." She takes a pause. "What's he like?"

How to describe Obi-Wan? "He's, uh, he's funny and caring and traditional."

"And?" Padmé had an expectant look on her face.

"I seriously don't know what you're looking for," I tell her honestly. "Are you looking for physical descriptors or something?"

She laughs a little. "Anything other than him being funny. If you like him, of course he's funny."

"Wow." I was hoping this would be easy, but obviously things don't work out that way. A sense of nausea starts to creep up, but I ignore it as I picture Obi-Wan. "His hair is always perfectly styled, even though he doesn't try. He has the most beautiful blue eyes. He can make me laugh even when I'm down. I'm happy when I'm with him."

Padmé's smile shows she is both happy and content with what I said. "And you still wanna spend all your time with me when you have a man like that? Sweetie, you're not supposed to run when you find someone you wanna be with."

I scoff with a taunting grin. "Like you with Anakin?" She blushes. My stomach decides to act up more, but I ignore it again. Why am I feeling sick? Maybe I ate something bad.

"That's different," she says. "He's a Jedi and I'm a Senator. Neither of our careers would turn out well if anyone found out. And you only know because we were all about to die."

I snort at her claim. "Yeah, okay. You two are incredibly obvious. And I know something interesting went down when he escorted you back to Naboo during your time off."

I felt the burning begin to climb my throat. "We got married." I stand abruptly and run to the bathroom. "Leya?" Leaning over the toilet, my insides make an appearance outside. I hear rustling from the hospital bed and footsteps coming towards me. "Oh, Leya."

She kneels beside my retching body and pulls my hair back as I grip the outer part of the toilet bowl. It's cold just like my skin even though I'm sweating. It continues for another minute or so before I'm just sitting there like I was shot by a blaster or poisoned. "I'll be right back," Padmé informs. "Don't move."

Her graceful body stands and goes back into the hospital room and comes back carrying a cup. She fills it with water from the sink and then hands it to me. "Drink," she orders. I lift the cup of cool liquid to my lips and drink it. "You know, when I imagined telling you I married Ani, I didn't think you'd have this negative of a reaction to it."

I attempt to laugh at her joke, but it just hurts my throat which still burns. "It's not that," I reassure in a raspy voice. "I felt sick even before you told me."

Padmé rubs my knee, taking a seat next to me on the floor. "Well, I swear if you got poisoned again, I don't know what to tell you." I roll my eyes at her. "Has this happened before?"

I think back to the past few days. "Yesterday morning, but nothing else."

Her brown eyes look into mine. "Anything weird happen?"

My eyebrows furrow as I look at her. "Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe an aversion to smells?" she suggests.

Is this a common thing? I wonder if it's serious. "Do you think something's wrong?" I ask. "I thought maybe I just ate something bad, or I got the flu."

"Did you smell something that you usually wouldn't mind, but it made you feel sick or gag?" Her eyes bore into mine, and I don't understand her insistence on this.

I vaguely gesture with my hand in the direction of the cafeteria. "I passed the cafeteria earlier and was disgusted when I smelled them cooking meat."

"You love meat," she points out.

"I know."

Without warning, we hear the door to the hospital room open and close. "Milady?" Captain Typho calls out.

"We're in here!" Padmé replies.

"Can I come in?" he asks from outside the door.

"Yes," Padmé answers.

The door slides up and Captain Typho stands in the doorway. "Is everything okay?" he inquires, gazing at us sitting on the floor.

"We're all right, captain." She then turns to me. "Have you felt more tired than usual lately? Or maybe had to use the restroom more often?"

I look at her strangely. "Both. Can you tell me what you're thinking?" I ask. I take a quick glance at Typho still hovering in the doorway.

She doesn't speak to me, but instead looks up at Typho. "Can you get a medical droid in here?" she requests.

"Padmé." She doesn't respond.

"Can I ask what for, milady?" Typho inquires.

My longest friend then turns to me with complete seriousness. "Cattleya, I think you're pregnant."


	27. Complete Panic

The medical droid was brought in, and it gave me a pregnancy test. After I completed it, I set the test on the counter. The wait for the results seem longer than anything else in the world.

I might be pregnant? Of all things to happen to me, this is the one? After two minutes pass, I check the test.

Obi-Wan and I have been together officially for a grand total of a few months, and now I'm pregnant. We've only done anything sexual once. It figures, the one time we do it, I get screwed over in two separate ways.

I lean with my back against the wall and slide to the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest. What am I going to do? I can't take care of a child on my own. I didn't even know the damn symptoms for pregnancy. I have no clue on how to raise a child. And it's not like Obi-Wan is going to be a major help, he's barely around with his jedi duties. And it's not like I have my parents or brother to fall back on. But my cousin is still alive and she has kids. She lives on Naboo, so if Padmé wants, she can easily come visit.

I can't raise a child in a small apartment with no job and little help. I also don't want to leave Obi-Wan. He'll either want what's best for me and the baby or to not leave my side.

Someone knocks on the bathroom door, making me pick my head up. "Cattleya?" Padmé calls out. "Leya, can I come in?"

"Yeah," I reply. The door slides up and Padmé walks in slowly. The door shuts behind her, and she walks over to me, kneeling next to me with her big brown eyes wide and concerned.

"I'm sorry," she says in a small voice. "Do you know what you're going to do?"

I take a moment to answer her question. Do I? I know what I want to do, and neither correlate to the other. "I know what I want to do."

She places a reassuring hand on arm. "What is it?"

"I want to go back to Naboo."

Her expression drops. "Why?" she asks. "You met a nice guy, you have a cute apartment. Why do you wanna leave?"

I sigh and brush off her hand. "You don't understand, Padmé. I don't have many options."

"Tell me so I can understand." Her voice begins to sound desperate.

I keep my gaze on the floor, at the solid white tiling. "I can't."

She moves in front of me so I'll look at her. "Why not? You're my best friend. All I want to do is help, and you're not letting me. Please." Her line of questioning is starting to irritate me.

My head tilts to the side as I look into her pleading eyes. "Padmé-"

"Is it something bad?" she questions. She seriously thinks I'd even consider being with someone who is a criminal? Granted, I have never expressed interest in any male, but still. The people I care about should at least give her some clue. "Is he a bad person? I'll still help you."

I abruptly stand, causing her to jump and fall back. "It's Obi-Wan! Okay?" I meet her eyes and her gaze softens, as does mine. Holding my hand out, she grasps it and I pull her on to her feet.

"I'm really not all that surprised," she tells me once she's steady.

My face twists up, confused. "Really?"

She laughs a little. "I remember when I was queen and you two met, you seemed so enamored by him. And you talked easily with him. I realized you kind of liked him when you asked if you could talk to him after Master Qui-Gon's funeral."

"It was actually before the funeral," I point out with a little hand gesture.

She pushes me a little and grins. "Whatever. Like I said, enamored." Padmé walks towards the door and looks back at me. "Come on. Let's go sit somewhere more comfortable than the bathroom floor."

I mock a pouting face. "But it's so comfortable in here."

"Oh, shut up." She rolls her eyes at me and walks out the door. I follow her and take a seat in the chair next to the bed while she sits on the edge of it. She crosses legs and looks at me expectantly. "So, how did it happen? How'd you get together?"

"Well, he came to visit a few times while I was still recovering, and we got closer. And finally we kissed and told each other how we felt."

Padmé shakes her head a little. "So anticlimactic."

I gape at her. "Excuse me?" Anticlimactic. Of all reactions.

She shrugs. "What? He's so focused on jedi tradition and rules. I thought it would have more pizazz."

I shake my head incredulously at her. "It was good to me."

"I know. And I'm glad." Padmé holds a supportive smile as she looks at me. "Although, I still don't know why you want to go back to Naboo. Sure, he won't be around all of the time, but it's better than nothing."

"I have no idea how to raise a child," I explain. "I need help. My cousin has kids, and they live on Naboo. I'm going to ask for her help."

"What about me?" Padmé asks. She gestures to herself for emphasis. "I'll help you. I don't know a whole lot either, but if you stay with me, you'll have Dormé, Threepio, and I to help you."

She'd do that? She would spend her time and resources to help me. This is why I love her. "I'll think about it. But what if people ask questions? I'm not good at lying. They'll ask all these terrible questions. And what if the father's identity does get out? I won't let Obi-Wan leave the Order, and I certainly don't want him to be forced out."

"Cattleya, Cattleya," Padmé repeats, holding her arms out in a placating nature to get me to calm down. "It'll be perfectly fine. I'm a politician, so I'll do the lying." She winks at me, making me smile a little. "Please seriously think about it."

I nod. "I will. I'll call you when I decide."

"Why call when you can just randomly show up with some of your stuff?"

The look of genuine honesty on her face causes me to snort. "You are unbelievable," I tell her, rolling my eyes. "Certainly something."

"Something to be admired, I hope."

I beam wholeheartedly at her. "Definitely."


	28. I'm Leaving

The trip home alone is unbearable. With no one around me and no one waiting for me, it is aggravating. There is no one to look to for comfort or to calm me down. There is no one to hold me while I think this out.

I get home and plop down on my bed right away. The plush mattress is comforting and as close to Obi-Wan as I'm going to get for a while.

Padmé, while being incredibly generous, is not someone I want to take advantage of. I don't want to take advantage of anyone.

If I go to Naboo, I'll have my cousin to help me, but I won't be staying with her. She has her own life and family. And I can employ her oldest child as a babysitter when I get a job. She'll also be able to give me advice.

If I stay in my current apartment, I'll struggle immensely with no immediate help. There would be no one to watch my baby if I start working again, which I will need to do to care for another person other than myself. My earnings from working as a handmaiden won't last forever.

If I move in with Padmé, I'll have help from her, any handmaiden living with her, and a droid with no idea how to communicate with people no matter how many languages he speaks. The baby will probably end up spoiled rotten. But questions will be asked all the time. The risk that everyone learning Obi-Wan is the father is terribly great. Threepio could probably tell me the odds. Then I'd have to move off-world anyway, this time with Obi-Wan no longer a jedi master. And if the child is Force-sensitive, which it most likely will be with a Force-sensitive father, they will have to forever be told that their father is a disgrace to the Jedi Order because he broke their number one rule. No child deserves to hear that.

Honestly, I kind of want to leave. Children should grow up in a nice environment, not Coruscant. And everything is more expensive here.

Regardless, I need to pack. Either I'm moving to Naboo or I'm moving in with Padmé.

Over the next few days I spend the time packing while the Battle of Ryloth rages on. They talked over the holonet how the war was going. Sometimes I'd hear something good. Other times it was terrible. But finally the Battle of Ryloth ended with a Republic victory. Obi-Wan is coming back.

Most of my home was already empty, so packing didn't change it much thankfully. For a few nights I stared at the blank walls to figure out what to do. I want to go home to Naboo and see my cousin and her children and get help from her and have a stable life. On the other hand, I love Obi-Wan. I love him. I don't know if I can leave him.

Finally, he came over. I invited him in as usual. We laid out on the couch and cuddled, relishing in each other's company. The silence was comforting as I thought about my predicament. Then Obi-Wan realized something was wrong.

He sat up slowly to give me time to sit up too. Looking into my eyes, he says, "Are you okay? You haven't said much since I got here."

It's now or never. I take a deep breath to stall, but I blurt out my final thoughts. "I can't stay here, Obi-Wan. I'm sorry."

The look on his face just breaks me. "Why?" he asks, gently putting his hand on my arm. "I couldn't bare you leaving. What's wrong? Did I do something?"

I shake my head. He could never do anything wrong. "It's more for your well-being than mine."

His eyebrows scrunch together. What I said is relatively confusing if you have no idea what's going on. "What do you mean?"

"Obi-Wan, I'm pregnant." Obi-Wan didn't move. Of course he didn't. He couldn't. He's going to lose his place in the Order for this. He's going to be a father. His whole life has just been turned upside down. "That's why I have to leave. If anyone finds out you are the father, you'll no longer be a jedi."

He straightens his back and picks up his head, looking more like General Obi-Wan than my Obi. "I don't care," he determines. "I'd leave the Order for you, you know that. And fatherhood?" He lets loose a small grin. "It's a high honor."

I smile at his reference, but frown immediately after. "I can't make you do that," I tell him, shaking my head. "The Order is your life, just like your saber. You can't give that up."

He picks up my hands, holding them in his own. They're war torn and coarse, but more comforting than silk sheets and fine wine. "You are my life, and now the baby is as well. You aren't leaving without me. Either you stay here, and we continue our life the way it is, or I leave the Order and we leave Coruscant and make a new life on Naboo, Stewjon, or any planet you'd like. I'm not letting the woman I love and my unborn child go off without me. Something could go wrong, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I could've been there."

My heart swelled and filled with joy at his every word. Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi is definitely a sight to behold. He's everything I dreamed of as a child. "You are impossibly stubborn. And I love you too. I guess I'm staying here, then." Obi-Wan's smile could rival the brightness of Tattooine's twin suns. "I have to warn you though, I'm moving in with Padmé." The smile was practically wiped from his face, turning into shock.

"What?" I laugh at his expression.

"I can't do it alone, and she offered help," I explain. "Oh, and she knows about us." Obi-Wan was about to speak, but I cut him off. "Relax, it's not like we don't know about her and Anakin."

He shrugs and nods. "Yeah," he drawls out with a sigh."They aren't very subtle." He then changes his expression to a loving grin. "I love you."

I squeeze his hands. "I love you more."

Obi-Wan shakes his head. "That can't be true because I love you most."


	29. Moving In

The following days was spent moving in with Padmé. She was gone most of the day, which is to be expected, so a few handmaidens stayed to help move my things. The apartment itself was stunning and huge, with multiple bathrooms and bedrooms. It was more like a home than an apartment. One room was obviously taken by Padmé, another by her handmaidens, Dormé, Teckla, Moteé, and Ellé. They seemed overjoyed to have me return, Moteé more than the others.

"I still don't like how I get a room all to myself and you four are all in one," I complain, as I put my clothes into drawers.

Teckla laughs as she makes the bed. "You are pregnant," she begins. "Once you have your child, the baby will also stay in here. I'm fairly certain we are all okay with our quarters."

"Yeah," Moteé chimes in as she unfolds boxes to be recycled. "Padmé has asked on more than one occasion if we'd prefer to sleep two to a room. Now I'm glad we said no."

"When will her majesty return anyway?" I ask with slight sarcasm. This earns a snort from the ever quiet Ellé who is dusting the never used room.

Moteé joins me in handling my clothing. "She should be back soon," she says as she picks up a dress and hangs it in the closet. "The senators are currently dealing with someone selling Republic weapons to the Separatists, but they'll probably send jedi to deal with it."

A sound of disgust came from Teckla. "There are too many terrible people who enjoy profitting off of war," she grumbles as she sit down roughly.

I smile softly at her. "Sadly, there's nothing we can do," I tell her gently. Her shoulders slump instead of being tense, but at least she's let some of her anger go.

"Nothing except raise our children to be better," Moteé prods. I roll my eyes as I close the drawer. I unpack the last box, setting the things on top of the dresser to deal with later, and unfold it, setting the box in the pile of cardboard. "You know," Moteé says, getting everyone's attention. "You never did tell us who the lucky man is."

Instead of answering, I sat down in a lounge chair by the window. This catches the attention of Teckla. "Cattleya," Teckla stresses lightly. "You can't avoid it forever."

All three pairs of eyes bore into mine, each with varying levels of amusement. "I-I can't," I stutter, close to breaking under the pressure. "I trust all of you, but it's not exactly something I can just admit."

Moteé glides over to me. "It can't be that bad, can it?" she off-handedly asks. "I mean, Teckla, Ellé, and I were present for Padmé and Anakin's wedding. A senator and a jedi isn't the easiest match."

"What?" I blurt out. "You three were there? I knew they loved each other the whole time, and still I didn't know they got married until the day I found I was pregnant."

Moteé dawns a look of guilt. "I guess that wasn't the right thing to say, but yeah, we were there."

"Anyway," Teckla interrupts, "she meant to offer words of reassurance that we won't judge and we'll keep it an utmost secret."

Ellé steps closer with her hand halfway in the air to get our attention. "And the sooner we find out, the sooner we can invite him over so you can see him without worrying over his identity," the usually silent girl continues.

"She makes an excellent point," Moteé agrees. "Please? It'll help put your mind at ease."

I glance between the three handmaidens as I quietly sigh. "It's Obi-Wan," I reveal, gazing down at my intertwined hands.

Gasps I heard from Moteé and Teckla, but not Ellé. "Who?" she questions, looking at us.

"Master Kenobi," Teckla starts. "Skywalker's former master."

"You've never met him?" Moteé asks. "Him and Anakin barely leave each other's sides."

An enlightened expression descends upon her face. "Is he the older jedi with the accent and beard?" she describes.

"Yeah, the one that seems like he has a stick up his ass at first then says a witty one-liner," Moteé carries on.

"Wow, what a lovely description," I say sarcastically.

Moteé stares at me silently for a moment before looking at the other two. "They're perfect for each other." I roll my eyes at her once again. It's a nice thing to say in retrospect, but apparently Obi and I are perfect for each other because we're both sarcastic. Do we have anything else in common?

Teckla chuckles at both of us. "So, we have two people who fell in love with jedi, one of whom got pregnant by one. What happened to jedi not being allowed to form attachments?" she asks kind of jokingly.

"Haven't you heard?" Moteé questions with a laugh. "That was totally a year ago. This is a new, war torn age where the jedi can freely mate."

Confusion swept over Ellé, poor girl. "Really?" she asks innocently.

"She's being sarcastic, Ellé," I explain. "Don't listen to her."

"That's what I usually do," she replies before going back to dusting, and I burst into laughter. She's so honest, it's hilarious.

Moteé, definitely mildly offended, didn't get the chance to say anything as someone walks into the room. Padmé, as stunning as usual, beams as she sees us all in here.

"I was wondering where you four were," Padmé says as she takes her headdress off to let her long hair flow. "I expected you all to be lounging on the couches drinking wine or something."

Teckla shakes her head. "Wine isn't good for the baby, and we were helping Cattleya get settled," she explains.

Padmé than answers, "Of course, alcohol shouldn't be a first choice for anyone." The senator then turns to me. "Are you feeling alright? Any nausea?"

I smile softly at her. "I'm fine, Padmé. Ask them how they're feeling," I urge, gesturing to the handmaidens. "They wouldn't let me carry any of the boxes, none of which were heavy, and I'm only maybe a month along."

Instead of looking peeved at my complaining or something along those lines, Padmé snorts in amusement. "Only you would complain about that." She then starts towards the door. "Come on, I'm starving and thinking of having Threepio order food."


	30. The Duchess of Mandalore

I couldn't stand much longer of waiting in an apartment, so when Padmé was called to a senate meeting, Dormé and I joined her. The topic of discussion was what should be done about the neutral system of Mandalore. Padmé had been informed that the duchess had made the trip to Coruscant to argue her case for continued neutrality. Apparently, while on the trip, and accompanied by none other than Obi-Wan and Anakin, there had been an attempt on her life, undoubtedly to stop her.

Padmé, Dormé, Threepio, and I join the other senators and representatives, taking the usual seat in the repulsorpod for Naboo.

The Chancellor, forever creeping me out, stands tall in proud in the center of the chamber, with Duchess Satine in front of him in her own viewing platform. "It grieves me to say it, but Death Watch is now a significant deadly threat," he explains, leaning forward to convey the seriousness of the matter.

"Mandalore is making great strides to find the leaders of this terrorist movement," the duchess points out, obviously not wanting the chancellor to sway the crowd towards sending troops to Mandalore. "They are not powerful enough to destabilize our government. We will resolve this without conflict. If the Republic gets involved in our affairs, it will only lead to further violence. Thus, I shall reassert our position of neutrality."

Mas Amedda is a character I never want to be in the same room as since he infuriates me with his lust for power. "Talk of an idealist," the Chagrian remarks.

"No, those are the words of a pacifist," Satine corrects sternly, "and a people who have chosen non-violent action."

Palpatine looks to his vice chair as he speaks. "That may be so, Duchess; however, this message was delivered to my staff just this morning. I think you shall find it most illuminating."

A holorecording of a man dressed in Mandalore clothing appears large in the center of the room as well as from a holoprojector on each viewing platform. "The actions by our government," the man begins, placing a hand on his chest, "have taken us into a period of civil war." Padmé, always curious, moves the repulsorpod forward, hovering next to the duchess. "To acknowledge it would be to invite panic in the streets."

"Duchess," Padmé gently calls over the noise of the holo. "Do you know this man?"

Satine nods slowly, not looking at the senator but rather at the recording. "Yes," she answers. "Deputy Minister Jerec. He's a dear friend." Sadness and confusion creeps into her voice.

"It is more than mere possibility, more than eventuality, it is here," Jerec continues.

"Stop!" Duchess Satine exclaims. "Deputy Minister Jerec is an honorable man. He would never commit such lies to the record. The Mandalorian government holds no secrets from its people."

"If only that were true," Palpatine says. Mas Amedda then plays the recording again.

"Death Watch is far stronger than we once thought. If we are to combat them affectively, we must have Republic assistance," the holo insists. Padmé glances at me with uncertainty. This isn't going well for Satine. "Instead this government acts out of pride and rejects the help of the Jedi."

"It's not true! It's not true!" Satine pleads.

"Duchess Satine will ultimately cause our defeat," Jerec carries on. "Make no mistake, Republic intervention is absolutely necessary."

The finished holo fades away. "This isn't right," the duchess mutters. "Something here isn't right," she says louder. "I wish to speak to Jerec immediately."

"Sadly, Deputy Minister Jerec perished this morning," the chancellor informs. That's oddly convenient. "In a Death Watch bombing on Kalevala. Let us insure that his death was not in vain. Let us commit our military might to defending the Madnalorian people." Even if they don't want it? That sounds more like an invasion than sending aid.

"Defending?" Satine questions. "You mean to occupy our home. You would trample our right to self determination." I grin at her words, just as strong and correct as Padmé's had once been when pleading for aid against the Trade Federation.

"We mean to save your people." The chancellor couldn't be more wrong. I frown at his words. He'll send in troops to invade a world under the guise of protection without the consent of the people. That is the definition of invasion. I've never agreed with Palpatine. I probably never will.

The duchess was simply getting angrier. "You will turn our planet into a military target, which will bring the war to us. Mandalore must remain a neutral system."

Instead of replying, Palpatine spoke to the senators and representatives. "The vote will commence in the next session."

Any repulsorpod hovering in the chamber returns to it's station. I turn to Padmé. "You are with the duchess, right?" I ask.

She huffs like she was offended at the thought of not agreeing with Mandalore. "Of course I am. Who are we to decide whether or not to make a world join the Republic? If they wish for neutrality, then they should receive that. If they wish for aid, then we can help. But if we defy their wishes, we are tyrants and no better than the Separatists."

Together, we begin to walk side by side in the hall with Dormé and Threepio following us. My little senator is growing up. I look at her with a proud expression. "What?" she inquires, uncomfortable with my action.

I chuckle lightly. "I remember your first day as Queen of Naboo," I reminisce while avoiding collision with a senator walking in the opposite direction. "You were so hesitant and unsure, but you tried your hardest not to show it. All of your training hadn't quite prepared you for the real experience of ruling. But you didn't show it. You held your head high, exuding more confidence and power than any other person I had known at the time. That was the moment I knew you would follow your heart and do great things, never letting anyone step over you without a fight. Duchess Satine is lucky to have an ally like you to plead with her and show reason. I'm very proud of everything you've accomplished, Padmé Naberrie. You never cease to amaze me."

Padmé had never blushed harder in her life, even though it still wasn't much. "I feel like your sudden sentimentality is caused by your current physical state, but thank you. I'd have never made it without you, any of you. I'm pretty certain Dormé has a hard enough time keeping me sane." Padmé winks slyly at Dormé walking behind us. "Now, let's return to the apartment. My head is starting to hurt from wearing my headdress all day."

Dormé and I laugh at her statement, but nonetheless we return to Padmé's penthouse apartment. The moment Padmé had dressed in something else, a call was received requesting her presence for an emergency vote.

A grumbling Padmé dressed in clothing fit for her status once again and returned to the Senate Building with only Threepio this time, saying, "It should be quick."

Moteé and Ellé were in the kitchen preparing dinner as I enter. "What are you making?" I ask.

"Padmé's favorite," Moteé answers. "Shaak pot roa-" She was unable to complete her statement as the scent of meat hit me like a brick. I rush to the trash as vomit travels up my esophagus, burning my throat as I puke into the container.

I hear the clash of a pan on the stove before feeling gentle hands rubbing my back. "I'm so sorry," Moteé apologizes from my right. "I didn't know what your sensitivities were."

"My mother told me she couldn't stand the smell of alcohol when she was pregnant," Ellé shares offhandedly.

I breath heavily before answering. "I wish I had that instead since I shouldn't have alcohol anyway," I joke.

"We should get you out of the kitchen, either to the bathroom or your room," Moteé offers. Instead of replying, I nod shakily. "I've got her." Moteé slings one of my arms over her shoulder, helping me stand, as Ellé backs away, slowly returning to the food.

Moteé lays me down to rest on my bed and leaves, sending Teckla in to stay with me. Teckla sits down beside me with a few damp washcloths. She places one on my forehead and uses the other to wipe the corners of my mouth.

"You know, I can clean myself up," I tell her.

"I know that, but you just vomited. I think someone can take care of you," Teckla says as she pulls a blanket up to my chest. "I'm going to get you some water and fruit. Hopefully you won't be able to smell the food cooking from here."

As I rest and slowly eat a bowl of fruit Teckla had brought me, my com beeps. I press the button to answer the call. "Yes?" I ask.

"Cattleya?" Padmé checks.

"What is it, Padmé? Is something wrong?" I inquire, sitting up in my bed.

"The senate voted in favor of occupation," she relays.

My heart grows heavy. "What? You can't be serious. I thought the senate might see reason."

"That isn't all." Her voice was grave and disturbed. "Satine is now wanted for murder. They're hunting for her now in the streets."

I shake my head, despite Padmé not being able to see it. "That can't be. She's a pacifist. She could never kill anyone."

"I know, but she was found with a blaster standing over a dead man. Republic police are stopping people on the streets asking if they've seen her."

Poor Duchess. It was probably Death Watch framing her. She had probably found something that could keep the Republic off of Mandalore. "Can you keep me updated?" I plead.

"Of course."

"And Padmé? As long as she's at the heart of the Republic, she won't be able to hide forever. If she comes to you to help her plead her case. . ." I trail off.

"I'll do anything I can. I know she's innocent," Padmé reassures. "I'll return as soon as possible."

Later that night, Padmé returned with a spring in her step. Dinner was long over, so I felt immensely better sitting on the veranda with Dormé, Teckla, Moteé, and Ellé.

We all look up as the senator enters. "Milady, are you hungry?" Dormé asks.

"Not now," Padmé declines. "I was brought food at my office." She turns directly to me for her next words. "I have good news and bad news." Padmé sits next to me. "Duchess Satine has turned herself in." My face twists into concern. The duchess does not belong in jail. "It's okay, though. As she turned herself in, Obi-Wan came to me with something that will help. The recording of Jerec was doctored, and the person who had been killed was giving Satine the original version. She got it to Obi-Wan, and he brought it to me. I then showed it to the Senate. A session will be held in the morning."

I beam brightly. "That is good news. Mandalore doesn't deserve to be treated the way they have," I remark.

"I know," Padmé answers. "I also know that the senators voting to revoke the occupation include Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Onaconda Farr, Meena Tills, and Riyo Chuchi."

"All very respectable. Satine seems to be in good hands." I stand, a burden having been lifted from my heart. "I'm going to sleep now. Thank you, Padmé."

Despite the assurance the duchess would be safe and secure, I can't help but feel uneasy regarding her as I lay in my bed, trying to fall asleep.


	31. Corruption: Part 1

I sat next to Padmé in the cockpit of her starship. Having won neutrality, Duchess Satine called for Padmé to help alleviate tension in the capital city, Sundari, since she's an expert diplomat and considered a friend. And Padmé for some reason wanted me to join her.

One would think she'd try and keep me on Coruscant, but she had practically begged me to join her on her mission to Mandalore. Maybe it was because I had worried about the duchess when she was pleading for her people, or the senator was reluctant to go alone and decided I was the best fit to join her. Padmé simply told me she asked because she thought I'd like to visit Mandalore for the first time. But truthfully, I don't believe her.

The ship flies gracefully through the opening of the domed city and lands in a hangar as I fidgit with my dress. Padmé glances over at me and says gently, "You'll be fine."

Without anymore context, she stands and makes her way to the ramp. My eyebrows and lips crease in confusion as I follow her. Obviously I'm fine, I've simply never been here before. I'm always nervous when I travel to new worlds.

I stand on the senator's right, while one of the pilots stands to her left. We descend the ramp together once it lowers. Duchess Satine, looking as lovely as ever, waits for us at the bottom, accompanied by her usual guards.

Satine bows as she greets Padmé. "Senator," she welcomes formally.

"Duchess," Padmé returns with a small nod of her head. "It's good to see you."

"Thank you for coming, Padmé," Satine begins, gesturing down the path between her guards. Padmé walks with her as the pilot and I follow them. "I know our decision to stay neutral has caused distress in the Senate, but for many here, the fallout from your war has been too much."

"If your government has trade concerns we can talk. Many systems have been affected," Padmé explains. A speeder stops in front of us, emblazoned with the symbol of Mandalore and other blue decals. "I assure you, not everyone in the Republic has neglected Mandalore." The senator and the duchess sit in the two back seats while the pilot and I sit in front of them, still eavesdropping. It's a fun job. "And there are those of us who would still vote to give you any help you require."

"The help we need now is opening trade routes so we can get supplies more freely," the duchess informs gravely.

"We are making progress in the Senate," Padmé reasons. Not much progress, however, because trying to make decisions within the Senate that aren't immediately pertinent to them is virtually impossible.

I believe even the duchess knew that wasn't much. "Forgive me, Padmé. I did not bring you here to discuss politics." Then why are we here? I could be back on Coruscant having a nice warm bath. "I had hoped to show you the new Mandalore." With those words, the speeder took off into the city.

Padmé chuckles lightly. "Not the typical Mandalorian welcome," she jokes as we pass through a tunnel lit with blue lights. "Senator Organa teased you'd have a royal court waiting."

"I just wanted to greet you myself before the others." Once she finished speaking, I realized what she was talking about. Cheering crowds could be heard from within the tunnel. As we exit into the white expanse of the city, onlookers could be seen from every building, thowing confetti to welcome the senator from Naboo. It would be a lie to say she didn't deserve this kind of welcome.

"Now this is a Mandalorian welcome," I hear Padmé muse.

"We are a people of tradition." The remains of the ride to the capital building was quiet, except for the hords of people.

The city is definitely beautiful, in a contemporary sense, like the top level of Coruscant, but neither have anything on the natural, cultural beauty of Alderaan and Naboo, with their sprawling landscapes and waterfalls. But Mandalore is definitely a nice place to stay, less stuffy than Coruscant.

We eventually land and follow the Duchess into the thrown room. "I hope you enjoy your stay, Padmé," Satine says, walking towards the thrown, but not sitting in it. "Your quarters are being prepared now. I wish you would join us for a meeting before dinner. Tensions are rising faster than I alone can handle."

While admiring the grand scheme of the room, Padmé answers her. "I would be delighted." She pauses and looks to Satine. "As long as it's not too private of an affair. I hardly let Cattleya here leave my side."

I glance up at the senator, trying not to show my confusion. I thought I was posing as a handmaiden, not a friend, even though I'm no longer a one of her handmaids. Regardless, she never mentions her servants, especially not be name. What is Padmé playing at?

"Of course she is welcome," Duchess Satine replies without any hesitation. "Handmaids are always welcome to sit in."

I look to Padmé to see her reaction. The duchess certainly thinks I'm a handmaiden. I can understand why. I follow Padmé around, I don't speak to anyone other than Padmé when in the presence of other government officals, and I wear plain Naboo clothing.

"Oh, she's not my handmaiden," Padmé explains, placing a hand on my arm. "They're all still on Coruscant. Cattleya is a good friend of mine that I grew up with. I've always felt more confident with her having my back."

A shocked and apologetic expression adorns Satine's face as her eyes meet mine. "I am so sorry," she stresses. "I completely thought you were employed by Padmé. I'm deeply sorry."

I give her a small smile. "It's okay, Duchess," I tell her softly. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Mandalore is stunning, thank you for having us."

"Incredibly polite, when all I've been is rude," Satine remarks. "Come, I'll give you two a tour."

The tour took little to no time since the duchess was called for the meeting she spoke of earlier. Duchess Satine sat on her thrown as the council took their seats with Padmé and I standing off to the side.

Prime Minister Almec was the first to speak to the group. "Esteemed colleagues, leaders of Mandalore, friends," he began with polite gestures as he stood in the center of the group. "I'm afraid our neutrality has caused our people to suffer. The war between the Separatists and the Republic rages across our galaxy. It has caused trade routes to be closed to Mandalore and has forced us to turn to a black market filled with corruption."

None of this was news to anyone present. Our thoughts were voiced by a balding man with a mustache who's official title I haven't learned. "We know what is happening, Almec," the man interrupts gruffly. "What will be done about it?"

"Mandalore should not need to pay smugglers to feed its people," a blonde woman adds.

This apparently got a rise out of the man. "It's not that we want to deal with smugglers," he argues, standing to get everyone's attention. "We have no alternative. I'm sure you and the Trade Federation make a profit whether our business is legitimate or not." He points an accusing finger at her, which makes her angry as well.

The women stands abruptly. "I resent that!" she exclaims.

Glancing over at Padmé, I notice she's worried about their conflict getting in the way of progress. Almec, however, tries to get them to calm down, walking closer with his arms up in a placating nature. "Ladies and gentlemen, please," the prime minister pleads, placing his hands on the two whom are quarreling. "Order, please."

"Prime Minister Almec seems a bit overwhelmed," Padmé discloses quietly to the duchess.

"If you're volunteering your services as a negotiator, please, be my guest," Satine tells her with a small.

Obviously, Padmé does just that. "Perhaps they will listen to a new voice," Padmé says before gliding towards the representatives. "Ruling council, may I speak."

This catches Almec's attention. Almec turns around. "Senator Amidala," Almec welcomes. The man and women who were arguing take their seats. "The floor is yours."

The senator stops in front of the seats. "I hear your worries, your frustration," she assures, "but the longer you argue, the more your people will suffer. You're right, new trade routes are essential to survival, but the black market is no subsitute for legitimate and legal trade."

"What would you proppse, Senator?" Almec asks.

"The Republic can provide security." That was the wrong thing to say.

The balding man rises once more. "The Republic's own dealings with the black market far surpass Mandalore's," he points out.

"I agree," the blonde women pitches in, standing with him. "It's quite hypocritical of you to come here, a member of the Republic Senate, and lecture to us about corruption."

Every other council member stands and begins arguing as well, with each other, Padmé, and Almec. The mingling of voices makes it hard to undersand what is being said, but Satine doesn't let it continue. "Silence," she orders, her voice resonating throughout the group. The five council members sit quickly to not incur the wrath of the duchess. Satine stands. "I told Senator Amidala that Mandalore was not part of the war, yet here I find a battle in my own palace." Her stern words hit home as she walks briskly forward down the steps. "I call this meeting adjourned. We will reconvene and allow cooler heads to prevail."

Without another word, she walks off, out of the room, leaving everyone in it speechless. A guard escorts Padmé and I to our quarters, my room branching off of hers. With a huff of breath, Padmé sits on the bed. "Well, that wasn't how I wanted the meeting to go," Padmé mutters.

I simply snort at her reaction. "I wouldn't expect anything less," I tell her. "They're stressed and confused, and their people are starving, not unlike the invasion." I rest next to my friend on the bed. "I remember you acted the same way when the Republic didn't offer an immediate solution to the issue."

"And how was that resolved?" a voice asks. Padmé and I turn our heads towards the door, where the voice was heard. Satine stood there with a curious expression. She had taken off her headdress and changed into less formal clothing before visiting us. "Sorry for my intrusion, I remember hearing about the invasion, but I wasn't told any of the details."

"I travelled back to Naboo and freed my people, with the help of trusted friends and Jedi," Padmé reveals as Satine sits in a chair by the window.

I shake my head at Padmé. "It was extremely reckless, and we almost lost," I add.

"We still won, thanks to Anakin and Obi-Wan." Padmé looks directly into my eyes, trying to get me to stay positive about that situation, but I still haven't let it go. Milady had almost died, and without her the people of Naboo never would have been freed. The risks had been too high. Yet still I am grateful that we had prevailed.

"Master Kenobi was there?" Satine inquires. She pauses before continuing. "And Skywalker?" Anakin was definitely an after thought.

"Yeah, Obi-Wan was a padawan at the time, still with Master Qui-Gon," Padmé explains. "We got stranded on Tatooine, which is where we met Anakin, who was a small boy. I'll be honest, I wasn't a fan of Master Qui-Gon."

"That's only because you didn't approve of his methods," I point out. Satine, eyes lit up in amusement, asks why she didn't approve. "He was gambling to get parts we needed for the ship. That's also how he freed Anakin from slavery."

Satine gasps lightly, bringing a hand up to her mouth. "Oh, I didn't know Skywalker was a slave. How horrible," she mumbles.

"He doesn't talk about it much." That simple statement from me increases Satine's curiosity.

"Are you close friends with him?" she asks.

I'm taken aback and unsure of what to say. Like, not really. "I'm friends with Obi-Wan, not really Anakin. Padmé is closer to him than I am," I admit.

A slight look of realization passes over her, but she hides it quickly with the sound of a bell. "That's the dinner bell. Care to join me?" Satine stands and we follow suit.

"Let me just change into something more comfortable," Padmé says. She gazes at me in particular. "I'll meet you down there."

I'm unable to reply as she heads to her bag and Satine exits the room. I guess I only have one option, to follow Satine to the dining hall. I walk next to the duchess through the halls.

"So," Satine begins, "you're close with Obi-Wan?"

That, in my opinion, is definitely a strange question to start small talk. Am I close with the General? Yes, I am, he's the father of my child and the love of my life. "Yes, I'd say we are friends," I answer carefully, trying not to give away anything too specific.

"How'd you two meet?"

Again with the awkward questions. "We met when him and Master Qui-Gon rescued us from Naboo. He was very kind and helpful in the stressful situation."

"Ah, that's how I met him as well," she says as we enter the dining hall. A few guards were posted at the exits, but other than that we're alone. "A civil war broke out, the opposition being against the Mandalorian government's new pacifist ideals. Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were tasked to protect me from bounty hunters. We were on the run for nearly a year."

"I'm sorry," I reply truthfully. No one deserves to be hunted. "That must've been hard. I trust they did their job well."

"Yes, of course; although, I do still have a scar," Satine jokes.

I sit across from her at the long table, and together we await the arrival of Padmé, who enters no more than a minute later. "Thank you for waiting, Satine," Padmé says as she takes the seat next to me.

A beautiful dinner is given to us shortly after by servants. One comes forward with a bottle of wine and feels glasses of wine. When she comes to me, I cover the top of the empty glass and look up sadly. "Can I please have water?" I ask. The servant nods quickly and exits the room.

"No wine?" Satine inquires. "I assure you, ours is some of the best in the galaxy."

"I'm sure it is, but I can't have wine," I blurt before immediately regretting it. That was too much information, but I can't hide my pregnancy forever. Just a little longer.

"Oh, if I may ask, is there something wrong?" She sounds genuinely concerned over my wellbeing, yet I still don't disclose the exact information.

"It's just a small health issue. Nothing too bad," I assure.

The duchess drops the topic and begins to eat. The servant brings me a tall glass of water like I had asked. Chicken, cubed cheese, vegetables, and a roll of bread cover a large plate. The smell of the steamed vegetables overpowers the sent of the chicken by a small fraction, and I still avoid it.

"Tell me, Padmé," Satine starts, holding her glass out to the attendant to fill up, "how do you feel about the Republic's war with the Separatists?"

Padmé watches as the second servant pours more wine into her own glass. "It's so complicated," Padmé answers, sounding exhausted. "As you know, in the Senate the chancellor says it's going very well, but my sources say otherwise."

"And how does that make you feel?" Satine asks, exactly like a diplomat or a therapist would.

Padmé visibly chooses her next words carefully. "There are times I wish I could follow Mandalore's lead." The senator takes a deep breath. "Neutrality, and not just in the war."

"But the politics as well?" Duchess Satine, as surprised as ever, places her knife and fork down. "The contamination of greed reaches deep and far within the Republic. Corporations, trade guilds, too many Senators serving their own interests." She takes a sip from her glass.

"There are still those of us who work to overcome the corruption and believe it to be possible," Padmé explains.

A light smirk dons Satine's face. "Enough of this dreary talk. A new hospital has opened. Tomorrow we shall visit, see true good at work. It will do us good." Padmé smiles in agreement and nods.

The next day we wake up and dress in clothes for an outing. My outfit vaguely matches Padmé's. We then travel with the dutchess to the new hospital. As we exit the transport, we are met with a ghastly sight, many children being carried into the building on stretchers. We rush over to the nearest worker who was helping another carry a child.

"Orderly, what's going on here?" Satine asks him.

"I have no idea madam," he answers. "Doctor Zaz is handling the outbreak. He's inside."

The three of us follow the crowd of the sick kids and worried parents into the hospital. Even more were inside. I hear groaning and crying from the patients, making me queasy. We go down the halls to the sickbay. Every bed holds a child. Nurses wonder around to check on the children, but none of them know what to do.

"What is happening here?" the dutchess asks the doctor.

"Dutchess," the doctor greets. "I'm sorry no one has come to speak to you. These children have been poisoned." Why would someone wants to poison children? They haven't done anything.

"How?" Satine inquires.

"We don't know," Doctor Zaz answers. "And it's not just here, I'm afraid. We've gotten reports from across the planet." Satine places her hand on the forehead of a young boy who is curled in pain.

"Have you identified a cause?" Padmé asks, hoping for some sort of lead.

"Well, the children here all came from the same school," Zaz informs. "We're testing their food. If we find something, perhaps we can create an antidote, but it will take some time."

"Which they may not have," Satine adds gravely.


	32. Corruption: Part 2

After the trip to the hospital, we visit Prime Minister Almec in his office. After Satine and Padmé explain the situation to him, he asks, "What if it's not a poison? It must be Death Watch."

Satine doesn't think so. "I'm not so sure," she begins. "In the past, the Death Watch attacks have only been directed at myself and the administration, not the children."

"They are terrorists," Almec points out. Terrorists act towards a political gain in the hopes to gain support for their cause. Hurting innocent children will only drive potential support away from them. "Perhaps the senator's visit has inspired them." He looks accusingly towards Padmé, a look I did not appreciate.

It also gets a rise from the duchess. "Terrorists?" she repeats. "All minds should be on the sick children that are dying in the streets. What are you going to do to save them?" Satine slams her fist onto the arm of her seat as she glares at the Prime Minister.

Almec slowly rises. "I must speak to the ruling council about this matter," he says calmly before walking away.

Padmé and I both look to Satine. "I refuse to believe that Death Watch has anything to do with this," she utters quietly.

"I agree," Padmé replies. "His concern for the children-"

"Was practically none," Satine interrupts. "All he thinks about is politics."

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing."

Satine dons a conspiratorial grin. "My thoughts exactly."

Not sure how this will end up. I raise an eyebrow as I glance between the two politicians. "Will this require getting our hands dirty?" I ask with a small small. The duchess's own grin grows. "Then c'mon, Padmé. An outfit that you can actually run in is in order."

Padmé scoffs, amused. "You always know how to lighten the mood," she remarks.

The three of us meet back up in the throne room once we had changed into clothes more suitable for an outing. After discussing the intricacies of the plan, Satine sits on her throne after calling in her guards. Padmé and I stand to the side.

"Thank you all for coming," Satine starts once they've all fallen into line. "I suppose you're wondering why I asked you here. As my personal guards, you are the only ones I can trust to investigate this matter." Duchess Satine rises from her throne and marches towards the guards. "We have little time. That is why I have asked for your help. Padmé."

The senator straightens her posture and steps forward to address the men. "Each of you will be getting a special com-link and data pad, means of direct communication and locations you should investigate." Padmé explains, signalling the attendant to hand them out.

"This must be a closed loop affair," Satine stresses.

"Hundreds of children have been poisoned," Padmé reveals.

"They are our children. And they need our help." I spot a few slight nods among the group. "This is a Mandalorian matter, and we must find out who dares poison our children. Thank you. Thank you all." At Satine's last words, the guard dismisses to start the proceedings.

"So, where do we start?" I ask the duchess.

"The schools," she states matter-of-factly.

By the time we arrive at the first school, it's lunch time. Satine convinces the superintendent to allow us in to check the place out. He leads us to the lunch room to see the children. "Thank you for allowing us to inspect the school, superintendent," Satine says to be courteous.

"My pleasure, Duchess," he replies politely. Children mill about eating the food and socializing. Doctor Zaz is also present. We head over to him.

"We've cleared the food here," the doctor reports. "None of it is tainted." A child walks by holding a tray with a bottle on it while another walks by with a cup.

"What about what they ate yesterday?" Padmé asks as I look around the room. About half of the children were drinking what looks like an outside source of drink, maybe juice.

"The menu of food is pretty regular here," Doctor Zaz answers, rubbing his chin like Obi-Wan does. At the thought of my favorite jedi, I rest my hand on my stomach. What if this happens to our own child? I blink a few times and turn my attention back to the doctor. That is not a pleasant line of thought. "We would have caught something with our tests."

The food. They tested the food. "What about their drinks, doctor?" Satine inquires.

"No, they drink fresh water."

"What about the bottled drinks?" I ask. "Are they provided by the school?"

It is as though a lightbulb turned on in his head. "No, they are allowed through an outside vendor." The doctor stops the closest child, a young boy. "Excuse me, child, I must borrow your drink." Then we take our leave to a lab with the superintendent in tow.

A mechanical arm takes the drink and analyzes it's contents. Satine steps aside, obviously stressed, and Padmé follows her. I stay beside the doctor, looking up at the screen. A pie chart separates the contents, an extremely large portion of a toxin called slabin. That isn't good.

"Duchess, we've found something," the doctor interrupts. The two join us by the screen. "This tea contains a high level of slabin." He points to the percentage highlighted in red.

"I didn't know slabin was lethal," Satine says.

The doctor shrugs. "It usually isn't, but mixed with the tea and at this concentration, I'm certain it's the cause of the childrens' illness."

"The school must have an import log, correct?" Padmé asks the superintendent.

"Uh, yes, I believe so," he answers. That didn't sound very convincing.

"So we should be able to find out where the tea came from," Padmé continues, looking to Satine.

"Well, then let's get to the docks," Satine says.

The two are the first to rush off, but the superintendent is hesitant. When the doctor motions towards the duchess and senator, he follows slowly. I keep pace with Doctor Zaz to watch the school staff member.

The sun was getting lower on the horizon as Padmé looks through the log books. "Everything is here, Satine."

"Everything except the records for the tea shipments," Satine points out.

"It looks like the school's import log has been erased. There's no record of an outside vendor."

From the corner of my eye I stop movement from the superintendent, so I immediately step in his path. "And where are you going?" I question innocently. He glances behind me towards the speeders as Padmé and Satine look towards us.

"Superintendent?" Satine asks.

"I-I need to go to the hospital, so if you'll excuse me," he stutters out. "I have to go."

He ducks around me, but I reach out and grab his arm. "Hold it right there," Satine orders. "Guards."

The superintendent wrenches his arm from my grip and makes a run for it towards the speeders, but he doesn't get far as I kick in the crook of his knee, causing him to fall. I gently place my foot on his upper back as a warning for what would happen if he tries to escape again. Satine's guards hurry over and grab his arms.

I walk back over to Padmé's side. The whole way she looks at my with amusement and shock. "I've just about had enough of poison, milady," I tease quietly, watching the guards haul the superintendent over.

Satine looks sternly up at the man and places her hands on her hips, holding her chin high. "Tell me what's going on here, or else my guards will not be as conversational as I am," she threatens. Damn, Satine's got grit, I'll give her that.

Padmé plants her hand on the duchess's shoulder, placatingly. "Satine!" she exclaims, shocked that Satine would threaten violence. She may be a pacifist, but anyone can resort to violence.

"Padmé, please." Padmé backs off, and I rest my hand on her elbow, silently reassuring her that Satine is only trying to help her people. It's not like Padmé hasn't resorted to violence. "Where did you get the tea?"

The superintendent sighs. "Please, I never meant to harm anyone," he tries to reason. "I just-I needed to cut costs. The school's budget was too low."

"The school has received sufficient government funding," Satine counters.

"Look, they offered me a great deal," he explains. "I could keep some money for myself, too, but I didn't know that the drinks were poison."

That set Padmé on the same level of angry as Satine. "All of this because you were greedy?" Padmé notes.

"I am not the only one making money off this operation. There are others. More guilty than I am." Tell that to the courts.

"Was Death Watch involved?" Satine inquires.

The question shocks him, so I'm assuming the answer is no from his point of view. "Death Watch? I don't know. I dealt with a middle-man. An importer. His name's Siddiq. He works for a shipping company, not too far from here."

"Tell us where," Satine demands.


	33. Corruption: Part 3

The shipping company, just as the superintendent had informed, was indeed not far from the dock. With Satine's status, we were allowed to enter right away. We follow an employee through the stylized building to the office of Siddiq.

In the office sat a man with graying brown hair. After relaying the problem, he was still indifferent. "Sure, I bribed a school official. What's the problem?" Siddiq asks, putting his feet on his desk and crossing his arms behind his head.

"What you've done is illegal," Padmé remarks.

"There's a war going on," he begins with hand gestures. "As long as my company imports goods, most people turn a blind eye to anything else."

I shift my weight on my legs as I watch the interaction. "We are not 'most people', Mr. Siddiq," Satine points out.

"My corporate contracts protect me, Duchess," Siddiq drawls out. "So I'll play your little game. Look, I'm sorry there are sick children, I truly am." Yes, we totally believe that. "But I'm just a messenger." There's the kicker.

"Where'd you get the tea?" Satine inquires forcefully.

"From Mooga, the Commerce Guild controls it," he answers, sitting up in his chair. "Here, I have nothing to hide." He types away on his data pad. "Here we are, shipping schedules from Mooga." He spins his data pad around so Satine can look. "Right there, the highlighted ones."

"And a customs offical reports these to the government," Padmé says, to see if she's wrong or if he knows anything else.

"As far as I know," Siddiq replies.

"Are these all for the ones bringing in the tea?" Satine asks.

The worker rubs the back of his head. "No, I'd have to narrow that down." Satine looks at him sternly to get results. "Okay, okay, no problem." He spins his data pad back around as Padmé glances at me with an exasperated expression. It takes all of my concentration not to chuckle. "Here you go." Siddiq shows Satine again. "Look, they're actually bringing in a shipment tonight. You wanna know which dock?" Satine and Padmé nod at each other before nodding to Siddiq.

The ride to the dock was longer than we would have liked, but we got there in time. Together, Satine, Padmé and I follow a guard through the maze of large crates to not announce our presence just yet.

"I must say, when I came to visit I hadn't pictured us in such an informal setting," Padmé jokes.

"You should know by now that nothing with you is normal, Padmé," I add.

"Well, from what Master Kenobi tells me, during your tenor as queen you became quite familiar with such excursions," Satine points out. Just how close are Satine and Obi-Wan?

"One can only survive the rigors of court formalities for so long," Padmé explains.

"We are of the same mind," Satine agrees as we go around a corner.

Right as we get to the main part of the dock, a ship lands at the end, it's landing mechanisms making it look like a bug. Aliens begin unloading crates.

"The smugglers," Satine notes.

"We'll soon find out," Padmé reassures, to avoid jumping to conclusions.

"Shall I call in more security?" the guard asks.

Satine rests her hand on his shoulder armor. "No, let's wait and see what transpires," Satine orders. She then points to a Mandalorian. "Look, a customs official."

We can't hear them from our position; however, it was obvious that the official took a bribe before walking back the way he came. Unloading of the shipment continues.

"How can they opperate with such impunity?" Satine inquires, mostly to herself. "I need to found out how far up the chain of command this corruption goes." With Satine's luck, probably all the way to someone on the council.

In the morning, rather a few hours later, the three of us are back in Satine's throne room with a few of her guards and the police captain.

"I'm sorry, Duchess," he apologizes. "But what you're saying is impossible."

Right next to him stood Padmé and I. "Impossible?" Padmé repeats. "We witnessed it with our own eyes."

"Bribery of a customs official at the shipping docks? I'm afraid not," he argues. "The docks are a highly secure area, free of dangerous criminals." Even if he isn't a part of it, he sure is ridiculous.

"But not free of corruption," Satine counters. "The most dangerous weapon in the galaxy is money, Captain."

"Smuggling does not take place on my watch." He gestures to himself for emphasis.

"But you weren't there, were you?" I ask. "What about when you're not watching?"

The captain glares at me in his hideous uniform. "I'm always watching. I'm in charge of the police. Who are you?"

My jaw clenches, but Satine steps in before I say anything else. "Were you watching as children were dying? Who was watching then?" she questions forcefully.

"Duchess, with all due respect-"

"No, Captain," Satine interrupts as she stands up. "If you want my respect, you will arrest these criminals and stop stalling."

"Stalling?" he repeats, obviously offended.

Satine stops right in front of him, looking straight into his eyes. "Why else would you not be down there with a patrol unit making arrests? Unless you're involved?"

He sighs loudly, giving in. "All right. We'll see what's going on." The captain then turns to leave. We all climb into patrol speeders and go to the dock.

As we exit, I spot two guards in front of a storage door. They obviously are not supposed to be there. I nudge Padmé's arm and nod towards the two men. "Satine, what are those guards doing here?" she asks the duchess.

Behind us is the customs captain and more guards. Satine turns to the captain. "Did you order them here?" Satine inquires.

"Duchess, I've been with you the whole time," he answers, exasperated. Together we hurry over to the men. "Guards, let us into this warehouse."

"We're under strict orders not to let anyone in," the guard on the left says.

"Do you know who this is?" the captain asks, gesturing to Satine.

"I command you, open these doors," Satine demands.

I hear a murmur from the guards as the glance at each other before attacking the duchess. Thankfully, the captain is quick and counters it, punching both guards in the face, knocking them to the ground. "Arrest them," he tells Satine's guards. The captain then presses the button to open the door.

Inside the storage unit are the smugglers with weapons and scientists in the process of diluting the tea. The captain's order to stop does nothing, of course, since the Moogan smugglers immediately open fire, causing us to duck behind some crates outside the unit.

The captain raises his hand to get us to stay put while he and to guards go in. That doesn't last long as he gets shot, causing his blaster pistol to land outside closer to us. I make eye contact with Padmé. Knowing what I'm thinking, she shakes her head sternly, but thankfully, she's no longer my boss. I somersault over to grab the blaster and spring up behind the other container. I duck my head out and shoot one of the aliens as the two guards inside carry out the police captain.

I spot Padmé motion to the guards by her to push what I'm assuming is the crate as I shoot into the unit again, but just slightly miss a Moogan. As the guards push the container into the unit, I get behind it for sufficient cover. I shoot each alien as they come out from their hiding spots to shoot us. Guards dispatch the ones I don't get. Once we reach the scientists, I point the blaster at them to make sure they don't try to run.

The two guards, smugglers, and scientists are all arrested by the real guards. I stand next to Padmé and the duchess as the criminals are cuffed and put into the speeders.

Satine turns to the limping captain. "Captain, I want you to burn down this warehouse," she tells him.

"Excuse me?" he asks. "But there's evidence-"

"Burn it down or I'll consider you a part of this conspiracy, Captain," Satine threatens. My eyes widen almost comically at her words. Yesterday I simply thought she was doing her duty to get answers, but now she might be verging on missing one too many starships.

"You heard her, men, burn the warehouse," the captain concedes. The guards get flamethrowers from the speeders and begin burning the building. We stand back from the unit as it goes up in flames, the flames licking the air and the heat kissing our skin.

Once we're back at the palace, I tell Padmé I'm going to pack our belongings to be ready for our departure in the morning. Her and Satine go to inform Prime Minister Almec what had transpired.

Soon after, Padmé joins me in her room as I'm folding one of her dresses. "You know, you don't have to do that anymore," Padmé remarks.

"Do what?" I ask.

"Fold my clothes for one," she replies as she takes her dress from my hands and sets it on the bed. "And you don't have to rush into trouble anymore. That's my job. You should be more careful."

I look at my oldest friend, her brown eyes deep with concern. "I'm always careful, Padmé."

Padmé scoffs. "That's what you call careful? Grabbing a blaster in the midst of gunfire? Impressive shooting, as always, but dangerous nonetheless. And I recall you on Geonosis not being careful as well. Thank you for giving me nightmares."

"I did not intentionally get poisoned," I point out, folding my arms.

"I know, I know." Padmé rubs my arms as she gazes softly at me. "Still, you are pregnant. It's not just your life in danger now. You've always been a fighter, but for the next few months, you've got to set that aside, or at least try to. I won't be the only one devastated."

I bow my head before nodding in agreement. "Okay, I'll try."

That afternoon was slow as we got ready to leave, but eventually we got to the platform to return to Coruscant.

"I'm troubled, Padmé," Satine says quitely as we walk towards the ship.

Padmé turns to the duchess. "You heard Prime Minister Almec say he'll investigate," she reassures.

Satine dons a small smile but still looks sad. "His heart is in the right place, but this corruption."

Padmé place her hands on Satine's. "You must have hope, Satine."

The duchess looks away. "Hope will only go so far," she notes. "The very people conducting this investigation might be corrupt. Perhaps a jedi, working undercover at the academy could be of service to us, and in more ways than one. For if we lose our young, Mandalore will indeed be lost."

"I will speak with Master Yoda," Padmé promises. "Don't lose hope, my friend."

"Senator." Satine nods to Padmé and turns to me. "Cattleya."

Padmé and I nod in return. "Duchess," we say together before boarding the ship.


End file.
